Deadman's Daughter
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Krystina Calaway is the daughter of The Undertaker. Two weeks after WrestleMania 29, she was attacked brutally and was put in a coma for three months. When she woke up and four months later, she returns a week after Old School Raw 2014. Krystina is a female version of the biker version of her dad. And that attracts the attention from The Shield, especially The Lunatic Fringe.
1. Info (Krystina Calaway)

**OUTFITS ARE ON POLYVORE**

 **I ONLY OWN KRYSTINA CALAWAY AND TYLER BORDEN (She'll be mentioned later)**

* * *

 **Team Name: Hellcatz**

 **Members: Krystina  
Tyler**

 **Finishers: (Krystina + Tyler) Doomsday Device/**

 **Company: WWE (2008-2013) (2014-present)**

 **Debut: The Bella Twins vs Hellcatz**

 **Entrance Music: Walking Alone by Green Day (2008-2010)  
Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides (2011-2013)  
Reincarnate by Motionless In White (2014-present)**

* * *

 **Name: Krystina Calaway**

 **Ring Name: Blaize (TNA)  
Krystina (WWE)**

 **Born In: Austin, Texas**

 **Resides In: Houston, Texas**

 **Company: TNA iMPACT (2004-2008)  
WWE ****_(current)_** **(2009-2013) (2014-present)**

 **Debut: Alexis Laree vs Blaize (TNA) (2004)  
LayCool vs Krystina and Mickie James (WWE) (2009)**

 **Accomplishments: TNA Knockout's Champion (3x)  
WWE Women's Champion (5x)  
WWE Diva's Champion (5x)**

 **Submissions: Abdominal Stretch/Poison  
Black Widow/Nightmare  
Cattle Mutilation/Death Wish  
Glam Slam Stretch/KRC  
Hell's Gate**

 **Finishers: Reverse 450/Not So Angelic  
Tombstone Piledriver  
Swanton Bomb  
Handspring Headscissors/Welcome To Hell  
Faithbreaker  
Split-legged Moonsault/Leave A Mark  
Corkscrew Neckbreaker/Bitch Execution  
Sunset Split (Melina Style)/Banshee's Scream  
Diving Hurricanrana/Angelic Wrath  
Spear  
Leap Of Faith/Life Or Death**

 **Trainers: Undertaker  
Goldberg  
Stone Cold Steve Austin  
The Rock  
Sting  
Shawn Michaels  
Triple H  
Jeff Hardy  
Matt Hardy  
Trish Stratus  
Lita  
Chyna  
Victoria**

 **Entrance Music: Self Revolution by Killswitch Engage (2004-2005)  
If Looks Could Kill by A Day To Remember (2006-2008)  
I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin (2009-2010)  
Perfect Weapon by Black Veil Brides (2011-2012)  
Mz Hyde by Halestorm (2013-present)**


	2. Monday Night Raw: January 13, 2014

**SHOUT OUT TIMEE!1**

 **Cattra1992**

 **HelloP**

* * *

 **Location: Providence, RI**

 **Arena: Dunkin Donuts Center**

It has been months since I had wrestled. All of my life, I was growing up behind the scenes and traveling with my dad, who is better known as The Undertaker. I don't know my mom that much but from what my dad told me, she had signed full custody over to him. Besides, my step-mom, Michelle McCool is kind of more like a mom to me than my actual mom. When my dad started dating Michelle, I was kind of uneasy, considering that I teamed up with one of my good friends, Mickie James against her and Layla (aka LayCool) and I actually hated Michelle. I also allied with my other very good friends, Melina, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, Maria, Beth Phoenix and Eve Torres as well. Well, Eve _used_ to be my good friend until I found out she used Zack Ryder and was about to use John Cena. But when Layla forced Michelle to leave WWE and when she married my dad, we left the past in the past. But when I turned 17 in 2004, I got into TNA Impact. That was going up until 2008 because in 2009, I transferred and returned to the WWE. Throughout most of my life, I had held the Knockout's Championship three times, the Women's Championship five times and the Diva's Championship five times. So far my life in the WWE was going really well up until a week after Wrestlemania 29, I was attacked from behind and was put in a coma for four months. When I woke up, I had to stay away from wrestling for another six months. It is a week after Old School Raw 2014 and I am back!

Monday Night Raw started off with The Usos vs The Wyatt Family. As soon as I walked into the Diva's Locker Room, I was ambushed into a hug. "We missed you so much!" I heard voices exclaim. Yep, that's Nikki and Brie Bella alright. When I debuted, I actually hated them because of their use of Twin Magic. That was up until Royal Rumble 2010 when I joined forces with them, Maria, Gail, Kelly and Mickie embarrass LayCool when Mickie won the Women's Championship. Because I saved The Bellas from Kharma in 2011 and Nikki was the one getting attacked by Kharma, I was closer to her than I am with Brie. "Nik, Brie, I missed you guys too, but I need to breathe." I said. "Sorry." Brie apologized, sheepishly. "We kind of got a little excited." Nikki said. A little? "Okay, girls, give Krystina some air." One of my best friends, Natalya said as she softly hugged me. Natalya is one of my good friends from growing up behind the scenes as well as Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase, Cody Rhodes and Charlotte Flair. Like Natalya, I trained for wrestling at a young age. I was now introduced to some of the newer divas (Eva Marie, JoJo, Emma, etc...) and I reunited with some old friends (Alicia Fox, AJ Lee, Tamina Snuka, etc...). Everyone had welcomed me back warmly...except for Aksana, Summer Rae, Rosa and Layla.

The Divas (excluding Summer Rae, Aksana, Layla and Rosa Mendes) and I were catching up then there was a knock on the door. Alicia went up to answer the door. When Alicia opened it, it was CM Punk and the New Age Outlaws, Road Dogg and Billy Gunn. When I first met CM Punk, I hated him because of him and Paul Heyman mocked Paul Bearer's death. But after Heyman betrayed Punk, we left the past in the past. I have known the Outlaws when I was growing up backstage and while they were in D-Generation X with Shawn Michaels, Triple H and X-Pac. "Is Krystina here? We need to talk to her." I hear Punk say. Alicia turns to me. "It's for you." she said. I stood up and walked towards them and they lead me to a hallway. "Okay, you've been knowing what's going on around here, right?" Billy asked. I nodded. The Bellas, Randy and Cody had filled me in on everything for the six months that I've been out. Especially with the Assholes of Justice, The Shield. Uncle Kane _especially_ filled me in on how the Shield triple powerbombed my dad through the commentator's table after my dad submitted one of the members with Hell's Gate. Uncle Kane and I aren't that close anymore, considering that he sided with The Authority, which almost _everyone_ filled me in about. "So, Brad Maddox said that we need to find a diva for our match tonight." Road Dogg started. "But I overheard AJ and Tamina talking about how you're coming back and we thought of you." Punk says. "Depends on what diva The Shield has." I said. "For some reason, The Shield teamed up with Layla." Road Dogg said. "Anything involving the bitch that forced my step-mom to leave WWE, I'm in...but on one condition. Does anyone know who attacked me from behind nine months ago?" I asked. "When Zack found you unconscious, everyone thought it was The Shield so they could get to your dad's head." Billy said. Of course that was obvious.

Now, John Cena is going up against Damien Sandow. Billy told me that our match is the fourth one in. As I was walking to catering, I had bumped into AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka. "Oh, hey Krystina." AJ greeted with a smile. "AJ, I heard you're the Diva's Champion, congratulations, but I'll be coming for that title." I said. "No, bitch!" she exclaimed, holding the title close to her as she was mock-playing her crazy side. Tamina, AJ and I laughed at that. This is what I missed about being in the WWE. Having a good time with my friends. "What did the Outlaws and Punk want?" Tamina asked. "They asked me if I would be the extra person in their match." I told them. "You took in the offer, didn't you?" Tamina asked. I nodded. "Of course she did. She heard what the Shield has been doing to everyone and she also hates fake bitches like Layla." AJ said. "Why did they pick her again?" Tamina asked. AJ and I just shrugged. "I don't know." I said. "I'll see you two later, I have a match to get ready for." I said as I walked away from them.

I am now in a dark red crop top, black high-waisted shorts, red converse, white knee high socks and a black leather vest. After Big Show defeated Jack Swagger, I know it's the match that I'm returning at. The New Age Outlaws theme blasted throughout the Dunkin Donuts Center, the fans cheering on. The Outlaws have done their entrance and when they were walking down the ramp, Road Dogg said some stuff then he got into the ring. "Now we take Old School and New School and mix it in the blender and see if we can make a little noise, right here in the Dunkin Donuts Center!" Road Dogg exclaimed as the fans were cheering their heads off. "Alright, here we go. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, tonight, D-Generation X proudly brings to you the five time Tag Team Champions of the world, the Road Dogg Jesse James, the Bad-Ass Billy Gunn, the New Age Outlaws!" Road Dogg exclaimed, the fans repeating everything they said.

Billy now has a mic and Road Dogg is on the turnbuckles. Billy had laughed into the mic. "Alright, now it's time to get loud. If you're not down with the New Age Outlaws, we got two words for ya!" Billy exclaimed then the crowd exclaimed ' _SUCK IT!'_. "Alright, like I said, we're gonna mix it up. Our partners' are not Rikishi or The Godfather, no no. One of them's the Best in the World, he's CM Punk!" Road Dogg exclaimed then Punk's theme went off. Punk had did his entrance and made his way into the ring. Then the Shield's music went off, making me huff out in anger. I know that they're introducing me as the surprise partner. I had see the Shield make their way through the crowd and over the barricade. When the Shield had got onto the apron, Layla's theme went off. **"** _ **Introducing their partner, from Miami, Florida, Layla!"** _ Lilian Garcia exclaimed. Layla made her way over with the Shield and I know that it's my turn.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

 _The Shield and Layla smirked at the New Age Outlaws and Punk, knowing they didn't find a diva. "And siding with the New Age Outlaws and CM Punk..." Lilian said, trailing off. Now Layla and the Shield are confused...until_ _Mz. Hyde_ _by Halestorm had blasted throughout the arena._

* * *

 **Dean's POV:**

 ** _In the daylight,_**  
 ** _I'm your sweetheart,_**  
 ** _Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art._**  
 ** _But you don't know me,_**  
 ** _And soon you won't forget,_**  
 ** _Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent_**

 _That song sounds so familiar but I couldn't place it out...until there was a brunette on the stage, doing her entrance._ ( **A/N: Krystina's entrance is a mixture of AJ Lee's and Melina's) "** _ **Making her return to the WWE, from Austin, Texas, Krystina!"** Lilian exclaimed and my eyes widened as did Seth and Roman's as well. Layla looks like she was about to pass out. Yeah, I don't know why we asked Layla. Krystina did her split entrance into the ring, which was really sexy and when she stood up, she gave us a deadly smirked and then glared at us._

 _The only people who know about my semi-obvious crush on the mysterious daughter of The Undertaker is only Seth and Roman. I was getting pissed off when everyone in the WWE was blaming Seth, Roman and I when Krystina got attacked from behind, being put into a three month coma. They all think it was us so we could mess with The Undertaker's head. Sure, we did triple powerbomb him, but we would never go that far to attack Krystina._

* * *

 **Krystina's POV:**

 _The ref signalled for the bell to ring. Billy said that he would go first and that's when Ambrose was starting off as well._

 **TIME SKIP**

 _At first we were doing pretty good but now, kind of going downhill because the New Age Outlaws pretty much left Punk and I for dead. When Reigns was pinning Punk, he kicked out and tagged me in, forcing Reigns to tag in Layla._

 _Layla hesitantly steps into the ring and I gave her a deadly smirk. Then, she tries to leave the ring and I pulled her by the hair and slammed her to the mat. I crawled on her and headbutted her a few times (Paige style). Then I irish whipped her and started punching her and stomping on her stomach. "That's enough, Krystina." the ref said. I put my hands up in mock surrender then when Layla tried to clothesline me, I ducked under it and gave a harder clothesline to her. I grabbed her by the neck and chokeslammed her. Then I was hearing voices and one of the members of the Shield was trying to distract me and the ref. It was Rollins. I stormed up to him, give him a sickly sweet smile as I backhanded him and knocked him on his ass. I did the same to the other two. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY FAMILY!" I yelled at them. I could notice Layla trying to sneak up behind me, but I elbowed her in the face and I got her into one of my finishers. "I'M BACK!" I screamed as I did Banshee's Scream._

 ** _1_**

 ** _2_**

 ** _3_**

 _Punk got me out of the ring as The Shield tried to attack us. **"Here are your winners, The New Age Outlaws, CM Punk and Krystina!"** Lilian exclaimed as Punk raised my hand up in victory. Another thing I miss about being here. The roar of the crowd cheering me on._

 _Man it feels great to be back_

I was now in catering with The Bellas and Alicia. "That match was awesome, girl!" Alicia exclaimed. "And you backhanded three of the most dangerous men on the roster? This is why I love you Krystina!" Nikki exclaimed. "Trust me, they deserved it." I said, but I couldn't help but feel like someone's watching me. "You okay, Krystina?" Nikki asked. "I can't help but feel like someone's watching me." I replied. Brie notices something and glares at that direction, making me confused. "I say, Ambrose has been checking you out for a while." Alicia said, glaring at the same direction as Brie. I turned around and found Ambrose eyeing at me. I'll admit all three members of the Shield are _extremely_ gorgeous but they don't earn my respect. AJ, Tamina, Naomi and Cameron aren't here because they have a match. Ambrose winked at me and I just gave him a blank stare and turned to Nikki, Brie and Alicia.

"Wow, you must really hate them." Alicia said. "You think?" Brie asked. "Foxy, those guys attacked her dad after he won fair in square." Nikki said. "But they're so hot though." Alicia said, whining a bit. "I'll give you that." Nikki said as Brie nodded in agreement. "I hate to admit it but I agree with you guys, but my respect is earned, not wanted. So if Ambrose wants me, he's gotta earn me." I said as I left catering.

I was walking around and the match was now on The Brotherhood vs RybAxel and I ran into Renee Young. When I was on my way to catering after my match with Punk and the Outlaws, I ran into her and she was really down to earth. Plus, Brie told me that her and Dean used to date but then he was, and I quote too unstable for her. "Hey, Krystina. You mind if I interview you?" she asked. "Sure." I said with a shrug. Then the camera was on Renee.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest, Krystina." Renee started and I walked in the camera frame. "Krystina, you finished your match with The New Age Outlaws and CM Punk and won against The Shield and Layla. But in the middle of your match, this happened..." she said, trailing off. I know that she was talking about the clip of me backhanding Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. "What happened out there?" Renee asked, directing the mic at me. "The Shield got a little dose of their own justice, Renee. It was justice ever since what they did to my dad." I replied. "Speaking of your dad, back in April, everyone was saying how..." Renee said, but she trailed off as she had a horrified expression on her face...but it was not directed at me. "You okay?" I asked. She just ran off. I turned around at the direction she was looking at and right behind me was Dean Ambrose.

"Hello, sweetheart." he said with a smirk. I just glared at him. "What do you want, Ambrose?" I growled. "I gotta say, I'm impressed by your backhand. But when I look in your eyes, I see injustice. And that's something The Shield won't..." he started but I cut him off. "Hold on, if you're trying to be on my good side, it's _not_ working. And it'll never work, especially after what you did to my dad." I said. "For two decades, he ran the WWE and that was an injustice." he said, getting closer. My heart was fluttering as his minty breath was on my lips. "The only injustice is you guys coming here." I said. "And nice little neck slice that you did to mock my dad. But honestly, you botched it." I said as I started to walk away, but then I stopped. "By the way, you three _totally_ deserved those backhands." I said as I was walking away from rest of the matches went on quicker than I expected and I was back on my bus...with the Shield still in my head.

More specifically, Dean Ambrose.


	3. Friday Night Smackdown: January 17, 2014

**A/N: First off, I would like to give a shout out to caz21 and HelloP. Thank you guys for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Location: Worcester, MA**

 **Arena: DCU Center**

Before Friday Night Smackdown had started, they first celebrated the life of Mae Young. I was sad that she died because she's one of the women that revolutionized Women's Wrestling. Smackdown had started off with Road Dogg and Billy coming out. I was glaring at the teleprompter at catering and Cameron notices this. "Boo, you're still mad at them, aren't you?" she asked. I nodded. I knew that it was about them leaving Punk and I for dead at our match. "Cam, her and Punk were technically abandoned by them. Krystina has every right to be mad." Naomi said.

"Cut the music." Road Dogg said then the New Age Outlaws music stopped. "Worcester, let's do this. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, tonight, D-Generation X proudly presents to you the five-time WWE Tag Team Champions of World, the Road Dogg Jesse James, the Bad-Ass Billy Gunn, The New Age Outlaws!" Road Dogg said, then hands Billy the mic. "And if you're not down with that, we got two words for ya!" Billy exclaimed as the crowd shouted ' _Suck It!'._ Then Cody and Goldust came out. I just left catering because I couldn't stand the New Age Outlaws right now.

Now it is Rey Mysterio vs Alberto Del Rio. I have a segment coming up so I was just staying in my clothes, which are consisted one of my merch shirts, which was a lavender crop top saying _Tap-Out Queen_ on the front, black cargo pants, lavender chuck taylors and a black leather jacket. When Rey came back, my music went off.

 _I was skipped to the stage._ " _ **Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Krystina!"**_ _Lilian exclaimed as I skipped down to the ring and did my split entrance. I was handed a mic and the crowd started to go quiet. "Man, it feels good to be back!" I exclaimed, causing the crowd to cheer again. Another thing that I had missed. The roar of the crowd that almost brings a smile on my face. "In case you didn't watch Monday Night Raw, here's what you missed." I said, motioning over to the titantron where I was basically decimating Layla and backhanding all three members of the Shield._

 _After seeing what was on the titantron, that brought a smirk on my face. "Yeah, I had fun doing that." I said and the crowd had laughed. "Not only am I back to go after the Diva's Championship...but I'm back to bring back some hard revenge to the Shield. They messed with the one family that doesn't know what they're capable of. They are the lapdogs of the people that technically broke up the bond between my uncle and my father. They probably shouldn't have messed with me ever since what they did to my father." I said. The titantron had played what happened between the Shield and my dad, which was Dean hitting my dad with the steel chairs, Roman spearing my dad to the timekeepers area and triple powerbombing him through the commentators table. I was glaring at the titantron at what was just on there. Then I smirk. "Then yet again, it only took three guys to take down my father, not just one, making them not men enough." I said._

" _The Shield attacks innocent people that have done nothing wrong, like for example, besides my father, John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Ryback, Big Show, Randy Orton, hell even Dusty Rhodes!" I exclaimed, making the crowd cheer louder after I mentioned The American Dream. "The Shield has made a big mistake on messing with me." I growled as I dropped the mic. My music blared out as I was walking up the ramp and backstage._

Nikki and Brie high fived me. "Man, you got guts." Brie said. "Isn't that what you love about me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. They just roll their eyes. "Oh, shut up, miss _Tap-Out Queen."_ Brie said but then Eva Marie was walking past us. "Tap-Out Queen?" she asked. "It is literally impossible for her to tap out, but she always makes the other divas tap out like bloody murder." Nikki said. "Really?" Eva asked. I nodded. "Natalya!" I exclaimed as the blonde was at my eyesight. "What's up?" she asked. "Can you get me into one of your Sharpshooters?" I asked. "Did someone hear about the _Tap-Out Queen_ thing?" she asked. I nodded. Then I got on the ground as Natalya had me locked into her Sharpshooter. Every time that she would add pressure, I was not technically feeling anything. "Holy shit! How does your body even bend like that?!" Eva asked, exclaiming. Natalya lets me out of her submission hold as I got up. "I was a dancer throughout most of my life." I said with a shrug. "I also heard your segment. You are crazy calling the Shield out like that." Natalya said. I just gave her an innocent shrug. "You know me, Natalya. I'll see you guys later." I said as I walked away. "I'm with her." Eva said as she left.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

Nikki, Brie and Natalya smiled at Krystina and Eva's retreating form. Every time when they were down in Texas or somewhere near Galveston, Krystina's closest friends came up to her house to see how she was holding up. When they heard that she was coming back, everyone was excited yet nervous at the same time. Excited, because everyone backstage had missed her like crazy, hell even The Authority. But, nervous, because of the Shield and Krystina's major anger problem.

"You know your little friend just started a war that she won't win, right?" Nikki, Brie and Natalya heard, causing them to frown and turn towards the three men that attacked Krystina's dad and attacked Krystina herself. It was Seth Rollins who said that. The three women had glared over at the three men. " _Our little friend_ did that to get some retribution for the locker room." Nikki said, emphasizing 'our little friend'. "She's making a huge mistake." Roman Reigns said. Brie just scoffed. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have attacked Krystina to get to Taker's head _and_ shouldn't triple powerbomb Taker into the commentator's table." Brie snapped. She really hates those guys after what they did to her husband, Daniel Bryan. Natalya just looked down at the ground, remembering the day that her best friend got attacked and then being put into a three month coma. Dean was also staying silent as well, which was a first.

"How many times do we have to say this. We didn't attack Krystina!" Seth snapped. That's when Natalya lost it. "Yes it was! You also had a motive as well as to get into not only Taker and Kane's heads, but to hurt my best friend! Because of you three, she was put into a coma! Because of you three, she had to recover for six months! I couldn't blame her for backhanding you three, because you three are assholes!" she snapped as she was trying to attack the three guys, but she couldn't because the Bellas were holding her back. Nikki and Brie were shocked. They have _NEVER_ see Natalya snapped like that. The only time she ever gotten pissed off is when Summer Rae was flirting with her husband, Tyson Kidd.

Nikki and Brie had lead Natalya away from the three men.

* * *

 **Krystina's POV**

Eva and I were back at the locker room, watching the match between Jimmy and Jey Uso going up against Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger with Zeb Colter by their side. I heard the door open and Nikki and Brie were there with a PISSED OFF Natalya. Normally, Natalya was chill and laid-back, but once you piss her off, it's not pretty. "Holy shit, what happened?" Eva asked as we went over to the twins and the blonde. "She snapped at the Shield." Nikki replied. Eva's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" she asked. The twins nodded. "What did happen, anyways?" I asked.

"So, after you and Eva left, the Shield had come up to us, with Seth saying that Krystina started a war that she can't win and Nikki said that is she got some retribution for half of the locker room. Then, Roman said that you had made a big mistake then I said that maybe they shouldn't have attacked you to get to your dad's head or triple powerbomb your dad. They tried to say that it wasn't him and that's when Natalya lost it." Brie started explaining then we looked over at a fuming Natalya. "They're the lapdogs of The Authority. Of course I won't believe the amount of bullshit that they say. Because of them, you were put into a three month coma and you had to sit out for six more months." she said. Then I saw something interesting. I had seen the Shield come out and getting ready to attack Punk as well as the New Age Outlaws. "Excuse me." I muttered over to the four girls as I was now running to the gorilla.

* * *

 **Third POV:**

 _When Dean, Seth and Roman surrounded the ring as well as Road Dogg and Billy, getting ready to attack Punk, the lights went out as a bell toled. The commentators were so confused. Then when the lights went back on and the bell toled again, Krystina was beside Punk, armed with a kendo stick. Punk was staring at her in bewilderment_ **(A/N: Kind of like the look when he saw Jake** **The Snake** **Roberts at Old School Raw)** _and the Shield and the New Age Outlaws were also shocked as well._

* * *

 **Krystina's POV:**

 _Punk and I were getting ready to fend against both the Shield and the New Age Outlaws then…_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _Out came Uncle Kane._

" _Stop! Stop this right now! Stand down!" Kane boomed out. He had come out in a full-out suit and tie. I looked over at Punk with a hella confused expression. "You don't wanna know what you've missed." he said. "Don't worry. I caught up." I said to him. "I SAID STAND DOWN!" Uncle Kane boomed even louder and the New Age Outlaws as well as the Shield had gotten off of the apron. Kane went up the steel steps, onto the apron and into the ring. Punk had made me back up onto the apron._

" _The Authority doesn't want it this way." Uncle Kane said and I glared at him. What the hell has happened to him? Then Uncle Kane had turned to Punk. "There has clearly been a misunderstanding here. Punk, your anger is misplaced and frankly paranoia is getting the better of you." he said. After mine, The New Age Outlaws and Punk's match against the Shield, the Shield had attacked him backstage and triple powerbombed him. "The Authority is not against you. They never have been. They want you to main event Wrestlemania, that's the reason they entered you into the Royal Rumble match." Uncle Kane continued to explain. Punk was now growing very suspicious. "In fact, the Authority has said that from now on my top directive is to make sure you are treated justly and the respect that you deserve...along with my niece." he continued as he glanced at me for a bit and now back at Punk. I had the same as Punk has. "And that's exactly what's gonna happen. You two have my word as Director of Operations." he added before leaving the ring._

" _Kane!" Punk exclaimed through the mic. "I have your word…" Punk started, making Uncle Kane stop from walking up the ramp. "That used to mean something. But, now your word is nothing coming from a seven foot tall sellout suck up who did nothing when his own niece was manhandled by the Shield back in April." Punk said. He gave me a respectful glance and so did I before he turned back to him. 'You Sold Out' chants were being said by the crowd. He had turned back to him with a look etched on his face that I know very well. "Get him, boys." he said. I quickly entered back into the ring, the kendo stick still armed. "You'll get the guys that left us in the dust and I'll get The Authority's lapdogs." Punk said. I nodded, even though I wished it was the other way around. I had eventually warded off Road Dogg and Billy then all of the sudden Uncle Kane had pushed me, harshly to the mat, making my head hit the mat really hard as he grabbed Punk by the throat and chokeslam him. My head was really hurting me. I heard Randy's theme go off. He ran down the ramp and got in the ring, making my uncle and the New Age Outlaws go up the ramp backstage and the Shield go over the barricade._

 _I was hearing Randy ask me if I'm okay. I was just nodding and telling him that my head hurts. He was now carrying me, bridal style and got me backstage._

Randy was still carrying me until we reached the trainer's room. "Randy!" I heard someone exclaim and it was Natalya. "Is she okay?" she asked and I could tell that the Bellas and the Funkadactyls were with her. "She's fine." he said. Then the trainer was here. "Not even back for a month and you ended up here, Krystina?" the trainer asked. I just chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Thankfully it was nothing too serious but there is a little bit of bruising that will dial down up until Raw." he said. Thank God.

I was having a girl's night with Natalya, Cameron, Naomi, Nikki and Brie, letting go of the fact that my uncle has changed.


	4. Monday Night Raw: January 20, 2014

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **No Reviews :(**

* * *

 **Location: Dayton, Ohio**

 **Arena: Nutter Center**

After what had happened on Friday Night Smackdown, my dad called in, worried for me and furious at Kane and also Michelle called in worried about me. I was walking around the arena with Randy as Monday Night Raw was kicking off on celebrating Martin Luther King Jr. day. "How did your dad and Michelle react after what happened on Smackdown?" Randy asked. "They were concerned but they are furious at Uncle Kane. " I replied. "Look, I gotta go. See you later, mini-Taker." Randy said as he kissed my forehead and left. Randy was kind of like a surrogate older brother to me when he was feuding with my dad.

I was back at the Divas Locker Room where I was watching the segment between Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. The Bellas and Alicia were with me. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Raw!" Stephanie exclaimed, causing the crowd to cheer. "And Steph, this Monday marks the beginning for the road to Wrestlemania." Triple H added, causing the crowd to cheer again. It was obvious that my dad is going to be at Wrestlemania with his undefeated Wrestlemania streak. Last year, he went up against Punk and my dad won, making the streak 21-0. "No doubt that your dad is gonna be there." Alicia says. I nodded in agreement. "Do you know who he's going up against with his streak and all?" Nikki asked. I shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope the guy going up against my dad doesn't make this personal like Punk did." I replied. "Oh yeah, him and Heyman mocked Paul Bearer's death." Nikki said. "Wait, Krystina, you have your own Wrestlemania streak to worry about too." Brie said. "Yeah, I heard that the divas are doing some kind of Battle Royal to see who I'm going up against. Either that or Vickie might add a stipulation to the Diva's Championship match." I replied. "This Sunday is the Royal Rumble Pay-Per View where 30 men would step into this ring with an opportunity of a lifetime. They will compete in the Royal Rumble match where one man would walk out with a guaranteed shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and a main event at Wrestlemania." Triple H added again and the crowd cheered. "You excited?" Foxy asked me. I nodded. This will also be my first WWE Pay Per View event after The Shield attacked me.

I was now rethinking about the attack from behind. Sure, the Shield may be assholes and triple powerbomb my dad through a commentator's table, but I don't think that they had the heart to attack me to get into my dad's head. "So right now is my destined honor to welcome back one of those 30 men." Triple H said. I knew that he was talking about Batista. I have known Batista when he was in Evolution with Randy and Triple H. "He's sometimes a foe and sometimes a friend. Let's just say in a lot of ways, we evolved together. Please welcome back the former member of Evolution..." Triple H started to say until...

 **I hear voices in my head**  
 **They council me**  
 **They understand**  
 **They talk to me**

Randy had came out and he's pissed. "Uh oh, Randy's pissed." Brie said. A pissed off Randy Orton is not a Randy Orton to be around. Randy now has a mic in hand. I decided not to listen to that anymore and walk out of the Divas Locker Room.

I was walking around backstage then I heard "Krystina!" from a familiar voice. I turned around and it was the Raw General Manager, Brad Maddox. From what Nikki told me, Vickie Guerrero was fired as Raw's General Manager and now Vince McMahon had given the spot to Brad. "First off, welcome back. And secondly, I was told by Stephanie and Triple H that you are gonna be in a mixed tag team match with the Shield against Cody Rhodes, Goldust, Big E Langston and Layla." he said. I was kind of mad to say at the least because I'm really close to the Rhodes Brothers, even though I was closer to Cody than Goldust because one time, and one of the two heel moments, was when I joined Legacy with him, Ted and Randy. The other heel time was when I joined Divas of Doom with Natalya and Beth. "Could it be The Shield and _Layla_ vs. Cody Rhodes, Goldust, Big E Langston and _Krystina_?" I asked. "Nope, The Shield told the Authority that they want you to team up with them in the match and Triple H says that it's best for business." Brad said, walking away with me still glaring at him. AJ had spotted me. "You okay, Krystina?" she asked. I just nodded and walked to the Divas Locker Room to change.

I got my ring gear on, which consisted of the gear that I wear last week, which was the red crop top, the black cropped leather vest, the white knee high socks, and the red converse. Every month, I change gears. I was walking towards the gorilla where I spotted Cody, Goldust and Big E. Cody is like the brother I love to mess around with so I was sneaking up behind him, slowly. Big E and Goldust were trying to hold in their laughter. Then I hopped on Cody's back, making him yell out. "Jesus, Cody! It's just me!" I exclaimed. "Dammit Krystina!" he yelled, making me giggle as I hopped off his back. "Welcome back, Krystina. Sorry we didn't welcome you back last week." Goldust says as he hugged me. "Krystina, how are you feeling with Kane going all corporate?" Big E asked. "He made his decision, so I'm not gonna judge him by it." I said. Even though I'm mostly violent and hot-headed, I'm not gonna be judgemental by Uncle Kane's choice of joining forces with the Authority.

"Did you hear about the match?" Cody asked. I nodded. "I don't wanna go up against you guys." I said, hugging Cody around the waist. "I feel for you, Krys. You also have to team up with the guys that attacked you." Big E said. "Wait, do you really think they attacked me?" I asked. "Well, they had an obvious motive." Goldust said. "Even though the Shield would have the balls attack my dad, I'm sure that they wouldn't attack an innocent woman just to get in my dad's head." I said. "To tell you the truth, that's what we all heard when Zack found you unconscious." Big E said. "To be honest, I don't even though what happened. The last thing I saw three black figures coming towards me after I muttered the word help." I said. I then saw Randy walk backstage, being a little paranoid because John is facing him at the Royal Rumble, then Lesnar is going after the titles, and Batista is back. Then Layla came to the gorilla, glaring at me. Big E's music came on. That was his cue to go.

 **"The following contest is an 8-mixed tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Tampa, Florida, weighing in at 285 pounds, the Intercontinental Champion, Big E!"** Justin Roberts exclaimed. As soon as Big E went into the ring, The Cody and Goldust's music went off. **"Introducing his partners, first, at a combined weight of 452 pounds, they are the WWE Tag Team Champions, Cody Rhodes and Goldust."** Justin said then when they got into the ring, Layla's music went off. "Lastly, from Miami, Florida, Layla!" Justin announced as Layla did her entrance and got into the ring. I knew that The Shield's music is about to come on.

 **Sierra**  
 **Hotel**  
 **India**  
 **Echo**  
 **Lima**  
 **Delta**

 **SHIELD**

As I said, the Shield was walking through the crowd with a mixture of cheers and boos. _**"And their opponents first, at a combined weight of 707 pounds, the team of the United States champion, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, The Shield!"**_ Justin announced. As the Shield jumped over the barricade, Dean raised up his title. Then Mz. Hyde blasted through the arena.

 _I didn't to my normal skip to the ring as I was walking to the ring. **"Introducing their partner, from Austin, Texas, Krystina!"** Justin announced. I could hear the commentators talking. "Looks like Krystina's not happy about the match made by the Authority." Michael says. "You know what they say, a pissed off Krystina is not a Krystina you wanna mess around with." King says. "She has The Undertaker's temper. One false move, and you're done for." JBL says. Even though I didn't do my usual skip to the ring, I still did my splits entrance into the ring. I took off the leather vest I was wearing and placed it on the commentator's table. Ambrose was starting the match and so was Big E. The bell was rung, signalling the match to be started._

 ***TIME SKIP* (A/N: Sorry if I do time skips on most of the matches. I'm not that good at explaining them)**

 _Wow. I guess I was right. The members of the Shield are assholes. Every time I reached out for a tag, one of the members didn't even tag me in. When Seth was pinning Big E, Big E kicked out and tagged in Layla, forcing Seth to tag me in._

 _I was focusing all of my anger on Layla. I was attacking her with a flurry of punches. I got her up and gave her closeline after closeline. She suddenly reverses it when she dropkicked me. She covered and I kicked out before the ref said one. Layla grabbed me by the hair and irish whipped me. She came charging at me then I came at her with a Spear. I covered and she kicked out at two. I got her up and gave her a Tiger Suplex. I did my dad's signature neck slice while my eyes were rolled back into my head I got Layla up into a Faithbreaker._

 ** _1_**

 ** _2_**

 ** _3_**

 _My theme had blasted throughout the arena as the bell rang. "Here are your winners, The Shield and Krystina!" Justin exclaimed. The ref raised my hand in victory and The Shield came back and the ref also raised their hands in victory. But even though we won our match, Dean, Seth and Roman were still attacking Cody, Goldust and Big E. Layla was already running out of the carnage. I was yelling at the Shield to stop attacking the three, but they weren't having any of it. I was still standing by one of the ring posts that was near the commentator's table. Cody and Goldust were now unconscious. As I was checking on them, I could hear Dean, Seth and Roman triple powerbomb Big E. I looked up at them, glaring at them. I grabbed my leather vest and walked back up the ramp. I gave the Shield a last glance before I walked backstage._

I was walking backstage then I heard a familiar voice. "Krystina!" I heard Renee call out. I turned to her. "Krystina, what just happened out there with the miscommunication with..." she started but I cut her off. "I don't know. I'm confused as much as you are Renee. I think it's either a.) the Shield must think I'm too weak to be in their little playhouse or b.) Brad is a really good liar." I said, still pissed off as I was walking to catering.

I already payed for a bottle of water and now walking back to the Diva's locker room. I ran into someone. "Shit! Not again!" I hissed. "You gotta be careful, little one." I heard. The only person who would call me little one would be...

"Dave!" I squealed as I hugged Dave Batista tightly. "Welcome back." I said. "Good to be back." he said as we got out of the hug. "So, I heard you were in a bit of an accident, huh?" Dave asked. "If that accident involves me of being in a three month coma, then yes. And, I'm fine." I said. "So, what happened out there? You did really great, but the Shield wasn't even tagging you in." he said. "Dave, I don't know." I said. "Well, it looked like the Shield underestimated you and I know how much it irritates you when you get underestimated." Dave said. I nodded, agreeing with him. "I kind of need to be alone now because I know you know how I get when I'm pissed. See you around, Dave. And good luck at the Royal Rumble." I said as I walked away.

As I was walking, I bumped into someone else. Geez, I'm bumping into everybody today, aren't I. "I'm sorry." I said but when I looked up, it was Bray Wyatt. Most likely, I don't like him that much because he's _really_ delusional. "You have come back. You came back home, Abigail." he said. Who the fuck is Abigail? "Who the fuck is Abigail?" I said, voicing out my thought. But, when I was about to leave, Bray grabbed ahold of my wrist. The wrist that he got ahold of was my bad one that Layla bruised in the match. "You know who she is." he said. Then I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over and it was Dean, Seth and Roman. Roman was glaring at Bray. If looks could kill, Bray would be ashes right now. Seth was also glaring at Bray, but not as hard as Roman was. Dean looked like he was going to snap any minute now. "Is everything okay here?" Roman asked. Bray just nodded. "See you around, Abigail." Bray said as he disappeared in the darkness.

I had the expression that clearly said 'what the fuck?' as I was nursing my wrist. The Shield went up to me. "You okay?" I heard Roman ask. I just turned to him. "I'm fine." I muttered. "What the hell was that all about?" Seth asked. I just scoffed. "How the fuck should I know? He's the one that kept calling me Abigail." I said. But when I was about to leave, I heard Dean. "Krystina." I heard. I looked over at him. "You should get that wrist checked." Dean said. "I said I'll be fine." I snapped as I fully left.

I didn't really notice how long I was gone because I made it to the trainer's room because the next match was the Usos vs Luke Harper and Erick Rowan from The Wyatt Family. After Daniel helped the Usos win, I was allowed to go. So, I have an ice pack on my wrist as I went to catering and met up with Nikki and Brie. "Hey, what's happened between you and the Shield?" Nikki asked. "How did you guys..." I started to ask but Brie cuts me off. "It was shown on TV." she said. The camera panned over to the parking lot where John Cena, aka Nikki's boyfriend, would come in. The only problem in John and Nikki's relationship is that she wants to marry John and have kids with him, but John doesn't want that. Now, it is the main event. Kofi Kingston vs. Randy Orton. When Randy has his 'asshole moments', I sometimes have to ask myself why I'm friends with him.

When Randy was about to win, John came through the parking lot and at the ring. Nikki told me that Randy attacked John's dad and I asked myself the question mentally about why I'm friends with Randy. John and Randy were fighting out of the ring. Brie and I had to restrain Nikki. But Randy escaped the arena via someone else's car. The Bellas and I stared at each other on what just happened.


	5. Friday Night Smackdown: January 24, 2014

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Hollarious969: Pretty much. But, I really don't have time to update because of school and all of that. So, I'll try to update asap**

 **aussieKayz: Thnx**

 **Geovanny: From what I'll tell you, Krystina's reaction on the streak being broken by Brock would not be that pretty. Krystina debuted in the WWE in 2008 and her first Wrestlemania is in 2009 so far her streak is 5-0**

* * *

 **Location: Grand Rapids, Michigan**

 **Arena: Van Andel Arena**

In the morning before I got to the Van Andel Arena, I had brunch with The Bellas, The Funkadactyls and Natalya. Now, I was on the phone with Michelle. "So, you guys are coming in on Sunday morning, right?" I asked. _"Yep."_ Michelle replied. Ever since Michelle was forced to leave WWE in Extreme Rules 2011, Michelle have visited me in every Pay-Per-View and obviously the Pay-Per-Views that my dad is in. _"You know who you're going up against for Smackdown?"_ Michelle asked. "Yep, one-on-one match with Layla." I replied. _"I hope you beat that British bitch's ass. I saw you use my move on Monday as well."_ she said. "Just trying to pay a tribute to you, 'Chelle." I said. _"Glad you did. See on Sunday."_ she said. "See you." I said as I hung up. Then I saw Nikki and Brie.

"Who was on the phone with you?" Nikki asked. "It was Michelle." I replied. "Is it still awkward that she married your dad?" Brie asked. "After she married my dad and was forced to leave WWE, we left the past in the past. The only awkward thing is that we're seven years apart." I said. The twins nodded in realization. "Plus, she's coming to the Royal Rumble with my dad." I added in. We had made it to the catering. We made it just in time for Zeb, Antonio and Jack. Zeb was saying, oops, I mean bitching, that it was disrespectful and also insulted his partner, Rey. Because of that, there was a match between Antonio and Jack going up against Rey and Show. Then, it showed what happened at Old School Raw when Show was manhandling Brock Lesnar. I don't like Brock, yet I don't dislike him. I just don't really care. In the end, Show and Rey won, but Heyman went out to confront Show about his match against Brock at the Royal Rumble. Tonight's main event was the New Age Outlaws and the Shield vs Cody, Goldust, Big E and the Usos. My match against Layla is before that match. Punk is here to address my uncle. I think it's because after what happened on Monday. Stephanie made Uncle Kane apologize to Punk, but he didn't accept the apology. And after Punk won his match against Billy, Uncle Kane lets Punk be in the Royal Rumble but he must be the first entrant.

"AJ told me that after the Royal Rumble, Punk's leaving." Nikki whispered to us. Mine and Brie's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" I asked, whispering. "Why?" Brie asked, whispering. "From what she told me, he got drafted down to UFC." Nikki replied. I decided not to watch the match between Brodus Clay going up against The Miz. After the match between AJ and Cameron, AJ won.

I made it back to the Diva's Locker Room. After the match between RybAxel and Los Matadores, I knew that Punk was about to address Uncle Kane. "Last Monday night on Raw, the Authority's lapdog, alright, I'm sorry, I think his title is the Director of Operations, Kane, dropped a bombshell on me and announced that I would be the #1 entrant in this year's Royal Rumble match." Punk started. But when Punk said that, the crowd booed.

"Which is a way of the Authority stacking the deck against me with their hidden agendas. Big surprise, huh? Color me shocked. I assumed that this was done to ensure I didn't win, to scare me, to intimidate me, maybe even doubt myself, but I'll tell you what it has done. It makes me wonder how much Triple H and Stephanie McMahon pay attention to their surroundings, because you'd think they know me just a little bit better after dealing with me for almost a decade. It motivates me. Now, I'm focused on my ultimate goal of becoming the...WWE World Heavyweight Champion." Punk said as the crowd cheers and as Punk looked at the Wrestlemania XXX sign above the crowd. "...And headlining Wrestlemania." Punk added in.

"Look, I've done a great, many special things here in the WWE. A lot of people would say I've done it all, but if had a resumé, there is one glaring omission and that's winning the Royal Rumble Match. And, so the Authority has made me #1 with a bullet. And hell, this match wouldn't be easy if I was #30. I know I have the odds decked against me. It's possibly the toughest match I'd ever competed in. But when you call yourself _The Best in the World,_ you paint a giant target on your chest when you don't complain and you don't moan. You get in this ring and you back it up and that's exactly what I intend to do this Sunday!" Punk exclaims as the crowd cheers for him. "I walk straight into the lion's den and I'm gonna look that lion right in the eye and I'm gonna punch him in his stupid face and I'm gonna throw him over the top rope along with 29 other WWE Superstars and I'm gonna do everything in my ability to make sure that I am the last man standing!" Punk exclaimed as the crowd cheered for him. Then Uncle Kane came out.

"CM Punk, on behalf of the Authority, I wanna wish you the best of luck in this Sunday's Royal Rumble match." Uncle Kane said, but Punk looked like he didn't believe it. Believe me, I wouldn't too because of the way Uncle Kane has changed. "You know, they say that #1 is a nearly impossible position to win the Royal Rumble. But I've done some calculations and you do actually have a .000000186% chance of winning, about 1/500,000,000. But I'm assure that being _The Best in the World_ will tip the scales a little more in your favor." Uncle Kane was saying as the crowd was chanting _'You Sold Out'._ I tuned out almost everything until I heard Punk say a valid point. "I'm a little sad this has what's become of the Big Red Monster. You used to be the Devil's Favorite Demon and now you're standing at the top of the ramp in that nice little suit and a nice little tie as the Authority's Favorite Statistician. I guess when you handed in your mask, you also lost your manhood and the respect of your niece. I know being #1 makes it tough on me, I know it's not gonna be easy, first entrant in the Royal Rumble has won before and the Best in the World is gonna do it again because I've been the best since day 1!" Punk exclaimed. When it got to the match between Kofi Kingston and Fandango, I decided to get ready for my match.

After I got on my ring gear, I walked down to the gorilla and as soon as I see Kofi walk backstage, I also heard Layla mouthing off about me. I told the tech guys to play my music.

 _My song came on and I skipped out to the stage._ _" **The following contest is a Diva's match, set for one fall. Making her way down the ring, from Houston, Texas, Krystina!"**_ _Lilian announced. I had skipped down the ramp as JBL and Josh Matthews were commentating the match. Josh was filling in for Cole. I had walked up the steel steps and was spinning towards the middle of the apron. I spinned around and gave Layla a deadly smirk and I jumped on the bottom rope and I did the splits. I gave Layla a sinister wave as I crawled in with my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Yeah, I know how to do my dad's eye thing. She was about to run out of the ring but I grabbed her and slammed her down onto the map. I took of my leather vest. The ref signalled to ring the bell and the match began._

 _I was taking her down with clothesline after clothesline. I got on the turnbuckle and I did a missile dropkick. I went for the cover, but she kicked out at two. I threw her towards the ropes and I did a tilt-a-whirl headscissors. I threw her to the turnbuckle and gave her a high knee (CM Punk Style). I threw her to the ground and I did my Handspring Headscissors, which I liked to call Welcome To Hell. Then I immediately got into Nightmare, which is like AJ's Black Widow. "TAP! TAP! TAP!" I was screaming as I was applying more pressure. When the ref asked if she wanted to give up the third time, she tapped. The ref signals to ring the bell._

 _"Here's your winner, Krystina!"_ _Lilian announced as the ref raised my hand. I got onto the turnbuckle and threw my arms in the air with a victorious smirk. Then I heard familiar music._

 **Sierra**  
 **Hotel**  
 **India**  
 **Echo**  
 **Lima**  
 **Delta**

 **SHIELD**

 _Layla must have heard this because she was now running away. I got out of the ring and armed myself with a kendo stick as I saw Roman, Seth and Dean coming down from the crowd. I was glaring at the three men coming down to the ring. When the three men got in front of the ring, Dean had gone into the ring with Seth and Roman standing on the apron. Dean had motioned for a mic. "Put the kendo stick down, sweetheart. We're not gonna hurt you." Dean said. I didn't put it down but I now have a suspicious look on my face. I motioned for a mic and I got one in my hand. "Why the hell should I trust you?" I asked, snarling. Dean turned to Seth and Roman for a bit but I could tell that all of them had amused smirks on their faces. "Let me ask you this, sweetheart. When was the last time you held the Diva's Championship?" Dean asked. "A year?" I said, but it was coming out more as a question. "Exactly, Krystina. That is an injustice. The Shield can help you..." Dean was about to say, but I cut him off. "I didn't lose the championship. I was forced to vacate it." I said. "If you join the Shield, Krystina, we would be invincible, delivering justice to not only to the Superstars, but to the Divas as well." Dean said as he held out his hand. I glared at his hand then I spoke up._

 _"Do you honestly believe I'm_ that _stupid like most of the Divas except for the very few? Incase you didn't know what happened on Monday, you underestimated me. I honestly thought it wasn't you guys that attacked me but I guessed what everyone was saying about you three is true." I said. Then I heard the theme song of Cody and Goldust. Then I immediately heard the song of Big E and when they got down to the middle of the ramp, that's when the New Age Outlaws' song came on. But when the New Age Outlaws were backing up the Shield and Big E as well as the Shield standing behind them in the ring, the Usos song came on and helped Cody, Goldust and Big E fend off the Shield and the New Age Outlaws. Because of that, I got out of the ring, grabbed my leather vest and got to commentary. "And, here, we are joined by the lovely Krystina. Welcome." Josh said. "Thanks Josh. I could tell that there's gonna be a lot of carnage here." I said as I put on a headset._

 _The match was dwelling on and the legal men in the match is Cody and Roman. "So, Krystina, could you tell us what happened in the ring moments ago?" JBL asked. "I don't know, JBL. First minute, the Shield underestimated me then the next minute, they want me to join them? Like, make up your mind. Plus, that match up on Raw wasn't very fair because I'm close to Cody and Goldust." I said. Cody and Roman were both on the ground. Goldust, Big E and the Usos were reaching out for a tag then Roman was quicker than Cody because he tagged in Road Dogg then Cody lunges forward and tags his brother in._

 _Road Dogg tried to clothesline Goldust but then Goldust was giving Road Dogg clothesline after clothesline then gave him a spinebuster. This reminds me of the Attitude Era, which was a really fun time. Then when Billy tried to attack Goldust from behind and he elbowed him then gave him a hurricanrana off of the turnbuckle then clothesline Billy out of the ring. Then Road Dogg punched Goldust three times but when he tried to clothesline him, Goldust ducked and gave Road Dogg a powerslam. Goldust went for the cover and he kicked out at two._

 _When Goldust was about to execute a move, Seth came in, flying out of nowhere. That caused Big E to come in, but when Bie E was about to execute a move, Roman speared him, causing one of the Usos to superkick Roman. Seth tried to throw him out of the ring, but the Uso ended up throwing Seth himself out of the ring. The other Uso did the Frog Splash on Roman. But, when Dean got involved, the Uso threw Dean out of the ring. Jimmy and Jey were about to go Uso Crazy. "Oh, we're about to get Uso Crazy here!" I exclaimed. But only one Uso went flying because Billy got in the way. Billy got in the ring and delivered a Fameasser. That caused Cody to interfere and gave him an Flying Disaster Kick. Then Road Dogg executed a move on Cody and did the DX_ Suck It _thing. Goldust rolled Road Dogg up into a pin but the Shield broke it up, causing the match to end in a no-contest. It was a full-out battle then Punk got involved in the carnage._

 _I was about to leave then the lights went out. Then a moment later, the lights came back on. Then I heard Josh and JBL screaming at me to look behind. I didn't turn around that fast because I felt someone tugging on my wrist and when I turned looked behind me and found out that it was Bray Wyatt, I screamed as I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. I threw him into the barricade then I dragged him over to the commentator's table, where I make his head bounce off the table. I got him on the commentator's and I lifted him in the position for the Tombstone Piledriver. I could hear Josh and JBL commentating on that._

* * *

 **Dean's POV:**

 _While I was ganging up on Goldust, I could hear that JBL and Josh were not focusing on us. "The strength and the power of this girl right here." I heard JBL say. "I don't think Krystina would be a girl. Some people would say that she's a woman." I heard Josh say. I looked up and Krystina had executed the Tombstone Piledriver to Bray fucking Wyatt. Then Krystina got him into a submission, where the commentators call it Death Wish. Bray was tapping out like bloody murder. All refs and a few of security guards eventually got Krystina off of Bray and now were holding her back._

 _Now I know one rule about Krystina Calaway..._

 _Don't underestimate her..._

 _And that was exactly what Seth, Roman and I did._

 _That was our biggest mistake._

* * *

 **Krystina's POV:**

After what just happened in the ring, I got backstage and there was a dark match with Punk in a 3-on-1 handicap match against The Shield. When I got backstage, I was stopped by Nikki, Brie and Natalya. "Shit, girl. How badass can you get?" Nikki asked, high fiving me. "You're officially my favorite person at the moment." Brie said as I gave her an innocent smirk. "But, seriously, what was thing with Bray Wyatt?" Natalya asked me. I just shrugged. "I have no idea. He kept on saying _You came home, Abigail_ or some shit like that." I said. "So, Bray thinks you're his imaginary sister?" Natalya asked. "Apparently." I said. Brie was looking down and I knew that Daniel is facing Bray in the Royal Rumble. "Why is the Shield aiming for you?" Nikki asked. I shrugged. "It's like first minute, they underestimate me then the next minute they want me to join them." I said. "Looks like they made a mistake of underestimating you." Brie said. "Yeah, look, I gotta get ready to go." I said as I walked to the Diva's locker room. I got on my outfit that I wore at the arena before my match with Layla and as I was about to leave, I ran into the two of the three people I didn't want to face right now...

Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

I had sighed. "Look, it's been a long night and I'm still steamed, so what do you two want?" I asked. Roman sighed. "Look, we know you're pissed about what happened on Raw." Roman said. "And still am." I added in. "After what you did to Wyatt, we now know that you shouldn't be underestimated." Seth said. "Look, I can forgive all three of you, just to warn you, I'll never forget. So, if you three _ever_ underestimate and disrespect like you three did on Raw, I'll make sure you guys regret ever even taking a glance at me. And that's not a threat, it's a promise" I said as I walked away.

Wait, did I just forgive the Shield for the hell they brought onto the roster?


	6. Royal Rumble 2014

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Geovanny: Thanks and no problem. I just think that when Taker's streak ended, the legacy would still live through Krystina**

* * *

 **Location: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania**

 **Arena: Consol Energy Center**

I was on my way towards the elevator to the arena as I was on the phone with Michelle. I woke up at like 5:00 or 6:00 in the morning so I could get a good workout in at the hotel gym. Now it's like 3:30 in the afternoon and I'm late as it is. I have a match in the Royal Rumble, but I am part of the kick-off. Plus, I don't know who I'm going up against. "Where are you?" I asked. Michelle just called in and said that she was here in Pittsburgh. "I'm in the lobby." Michelle replied as I pressed a button for the elevator. "How's Tyler holding up?" she asked after I pressed the button to the elevator.

Tyler Borden is my best friend. We had debuted around the same time and we were known as Hellcatz. Our biggest feud was definitely against Nikki and Brie. In late 2011 and early 2012, Tyler and Randy began dating and I would tease them about it so much because they were that cute as a couple. But, they kind of deserved it because during that time, I was dating NXT superstar, Corey Graves. Corey and I broke up in late February and late March of 2013 because we had lost that spark. But back to Randy and Tyler. On the day after Summerslam 2013, the Authority called her out. They had humiliated her, Randy broke up with her, very harshly might I add, was triple powerbombed by the Shield, got stripped off of the Diva's Championship and got fired. After all of that, Tyler was more than heartbroken, she was depressed. Let's just say that was the only thing that I've never forgiven Randy about. Plus, Tyler's dad, Steve, also known as Sting, and I were not that pleased. But in late September 2013, Brooke Hogan got her a job over at TNA.

"From what Tyler told me, she said that she's managing well. Before I forget I have to tell you something about Tyler." I replied. I forgot to tell her that Tyler is dating again. She is dating Chris Sabin at the moment. I had the pleasure of meeting Chris when Tyler and I had our big New Year's Eve party. Tyler invited some of the people at TNA and I invited most of the people at WWE. "What is it?" she asked. "Can't tell you." I said. I heard her groan out. "I hate it when you do that to me, Krys." she said then the elevator doors open. "I'll see you down there." I said as I hung up. I got in the elevator and pressed the button to the lobby. I had heard people shouting "HOLD THE DOOR!" and as I held the door, three guys had came in but when I came back in, it was Dean, Seth and Roman. We had gone down in a really awkward silence then the elevator. When we made it to the lobby, I had bolted out of there and I saw Michelle.

"Hey, when I tell you this, you gotta swear that you won't tell Randy." I said as I was walking up to Michelle. "Why? What happened?" she asked. "Tyler's dating again." I said. "Are you serious?" Michelle asked, beginning to fangirl. I nodded. "Who's she dating?" Michelle asked. "Chris Sabin over at TNA." I replied. "Good for her. She deserves to be happy ever since Randy." Michelle said. I nodded as we headed over to the car. "Hey what was the whole deal between you and the creepy, bearded guy?" Michelle asked. I know that she was referring over to the Bray Wyatt situation. I just shrugged. "I have no idea. He was calling me Abigail for some reason then at Smackdown, he tried to attack me." I said. "I was just wondering because your dad saw it and was growing concerned why no one was helping you out." Michelle said as we drove off to the arena.

We had finally made it to the arena. At first, security didn't let Michelle in but once I told them that she's with me, they let us in. "Wow, I haven't been back here in a long time." Michelle commented. She hasn't been back recently because of my little sisters and stuff like that. "Yeah, WWE changed since you left, especially the Diva's division." I said as we made it to the locker room. Tyler and I always had our own locker room, but we barely use it. "You know who you're going up against?" Michelle asked. I had looked at my phone and it seems like I'm going up against Layla...again, but she's gonna have Aksana by her side. "I'm going up against Layla…" I started but Michelle looked up at me with disbelief. "Again?" she asked. "...but, she's gonna have Aksana by her side." I finished. "Oh, I can be out at ringside for you to even out the odds." Michelle said. "You would do that?" I asked. "Yeah, anything for my step daughter." Michelle said.

I had gotten on my ring gear and we were now at catering. "Uh, Krystina, I don't wanna be sounding too obvious but there's a guy looking our way." Michelle said. I looked behind me and Michelle was right. Dean was staring at me. I gave Dean a small smile and he winked at me. I blushed a faint pink and I turned to Michelle. She had smirked. "Who was that?" she asked. "Don't start on that, Michelle." I said. "Krystina, he's hot, you're hot. You two would be such a hot, adorable couple." Michelle fangirled. "So, tell me, who is that?" she asked. "His name's Dean and he's ⅓ of a well known group." I explained to her. "Wait is he in…" Michelle was about to ask but I cut her off. "The Shield, the group that helped the Authority get Tyler fired and attacked dad? Yes, yes he is." I said, answering her question. "Why are the hot ones always jerks?" Michelle asked. "Trust me, Foxy was like that too." I said.

The Royal Rumble was about to start and my match is after Cody and Goldust vs. The New Age Outlaws for the WWE Tag Team Championships. Michelle and I were watching that match in mine and Tyler's locker room. Once the match was coming to an end, Michelle and I began to head out to the gorilla. As we got to the gorilla, Layla's song came on and she was on stage. I looked over to Michelle and she had a disgusted look when she heard the song. "I can't believe she's using my theme song." Michelle said. Then once Layla was in the ring, my music came on.

 _I had skipped out to the ring with Michelle by my side. **"And her opponent, being accompanied by Michelle McCool, from Austin, Texas, Krystina!"** Justin announced. Layla was now bitching over at the ref. I have done my split entrance. Then the ref signaled for the bell to be rung. Layla had been controlling the match as she irish whipped me to the turnbuckle and stomped on my stomach a few times and actually choked me with her foot. She eventually got off of me before she got disqualified. Then when the ref pulled her off, I could hear Layla bitching and screaming at Michelle. Wow, Michelle was right. She has been doing all of LayCool's dirty work for Layla._

 _I took advantage of the distraction and got her into a Tombstone Piledriver. I had went for the pin and everytime that I do a Tombstone Piledriver to my opponent, I would pin them just like my dad, well minus the tongue thing._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _The bell rung, signalling me the winner. So...that's quick. Before my music would even play out, Aksana attacked me from behind. As she was attacking me, Michelle got in and slapped her and it was a slap that was heard around the world. Michelle helped me get out of the ring and as we were walking up the ramp, Michelle raised my hand in victory as I was nursing the back of my head._

When Michelle and I got backstage, that's when the Royal Rumble Pay Per View started. Michelle had to leave early though, but I'm glad that she came to visit me. Michelle had left in the middle of the match between Brock and Big Show. But, an hour after she left, I change back into the clothes that I wore when I arrived at the arena. So, I am now in catering with AJ and Tamina.

"Hey, rumor has it that the Authority is granting you a title match against me on Raw tomorrow." AJ said. "Wait, really?" I asked. AJ nodded. "Wait, you didn't know about this?" Tamina asked. "Not at all." I replied. "From what Nikki told me, they're gonna call you out." AJ said. "I think it's to ask you to join the Authority because your uncle is the Director of Operations." Tamina said. "I better hope they don't ask me that. I don't even know that they're gonna do to me what they did to Tyler." I said. "You make a valid point. We saw what Hunter, Stephanie, Randy and the Shield did to her and that was brutal." AJ commented. Then, when the match between Randy and John was coming to an end, I was about to leave. "Hey, some of the girls and I are about to head to mine and Tyler's locker room to see the Royal Rumble, you wanna join us?" I asked. They nodded as they joined me to go back to the locker room.

I was now back in my locker room with AJ, Tamina, Naomi, Cameron and Natalya. Nikki and Brie aren't coming because John and Daniel were in brutal matches, so they want to check up on them, and I totally understood that. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Royal Rumble match!" Justin announced as the crowd went wild. "Now, two superstars will start in the ring. At every 90 seconds, a new participant will enter. Elimination occurs when you are thrown over the top rope and when both feet touch the ground. This will continue when all 30 men had entered the match. The last remaining superstar will be declared the winner and will earn a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match at Wrestlemania!" Justin continued to explain then Punk's music went off.

"Introducing the first participant, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing at 218 pounds, CM Punk." Justin announced. From the corner of my eye, I could see AJ get nervous for her fiance. I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine." I reassured and she replied with a small smile. "I have a bad feeling about the next entrant." Naomi commented. "Yeah, no doubt that the Authority's behind that." Natalya said. "Who do you think is entrant 2?" Cameron asked. "I'm either sure a.) Batista, b.) Kane, or c.) Dean, Seth or Roman." Natalya said. We all nodded in agreement. Then…

 **Sierra**  
 **Hotel**  
 **India**  
 **Echo**  
 **Lima**  
 **Delta**

 **SHIELD**

"Fucking knew it." Natalya muttered. "Introducing the second participant, representing the Shield, weighing 217 pounds, Seth Rollins." Justin announced. Holy shit, Natalya's right. Then the Royal Rumble had started. We were all on the edge on our seats. Damien Sandow was #3 and Damien and Seth were ganging up on Punk but Cody was #4 and made a beeline towards Damien. Punk had now eliminated Damien as Seth made a beeline to Cody. Now, Punk and Cody are ganging up on Seth. But #5 was Uncle Kane and Uncle Kane made a beeline towards Punk. Uncle Kane was now manhandling Punk. Cole had just reminded everyone about Uncle Kane's record of eliminating 11 people in the Royal Rumble. When my uncle was about to chokeslam Punk, Punk reversed it with a roundhouse kick and eliminated my uncle. Now, #8 was Alexander Rusev over at NXT. I knew most of the people over at NXT, thanks to Charlotte and Corey (Bayley, Paige, Sasha Banks, Prince Devitt, Adrian Neville, Sami Zayn, etc…).

The Royal Rumble went on quicker than I thought it would because The Miz just got eliminated and thank God for that matter. The Miz is utterly annoying. All three members of The Shield are still in the Royal Rumble as well as CM Punk. As the crowd was counting down, The Shield and Erick and Luke had a stare down. Then Ryback came in. "I'm gonna get some drinks. You guys want any?" I asked. "No, we're good." Tamina said. Then I had walked out and I was walking to Catering.

As I was going to catering, I had gotten all the waters and when I made it back to my locker room, AJ, Tamina, Naomi, Cameron and Natalya all had their eyes widened. "What the fuck did I just miss?" I asked. "Dean tried to eliminate Roman." Naomi said. "Holy fuck, are you serious?" I asked, sitting down next to AJ and Naomi. They all nodded. Then when Seth and Dean tried to eliminate Antonio Cesaro that's when Roman eliminated all three men. It was down to Roman, Sheamus, Dave and Punk, but it wasn't Punk anymore because Uncle Kane came out of nowhere and eliminated Punk himself. As Uncle Kane kept manhandling Punk, I can see, from the corner of my eye, AJ have tears in her eyes. I remember to what Nikki had told me. This is Punk's last match in the WWE. Then as Uncle Kane chokeslam Punk through the Spanish Announce Table and that's when AJ ran out of the locker room and Tamina had followed AJ immediately. Poor AJ. The fight between Sheamus, Dave and Roman continues and Roman had eliminated Sheamus, breaking Uncle Kane's record. As the match went on, Dave had eliminated Roman, winning the Royal Rumble. I have got to say, I thought Roman was gonna win, but good for Dave.

Then I heard screaming over at catering. Naomi, Cameron, Natalya and I looked at each other before going over to catering to see what's going on. I went into catering and Dean was on some sort of a rampage. Seth was just trying to calm him down. "What's going on? We heard screaming." I asked. "Krystina, it's nothing." Seth told me as he tried to usher me out. "No!" I heard a raspy voice exclaim. "She stays." Dean said, nodding towards me. I was a little intimidated by Dean because this man is unstable. "You gonna be okay, Krys?" Natalya muttered in my ear. "I'll be fine, just go back to the locker room." I said as I was slowly walking towards Dean.

As I was walking towards Dean, I could see some blood on his hand. "What did you do to your hand?" I asked. "It's nothing." Dean snapped. I gave him a look that says that I don't believe that. I found the First Aid kit in catering so I grabbed the First Aid kit and I started to mend his hand. "I thought you hated me." Dean said. "Didn't Seth and Roman tell you? I forgive you guys for all of the shit you brung but I never forget." I said. "Oh. Yeah. Th-They told me." Dean said with a faint blush coming on. I just smiled at him. He looks so adorable.

Wait, what?

* * *

 **Dean's POV:**

She's so beautiful.


	7. Monday Night Raw (January 27, 2014)

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thnx**

 **Gage the Hedgehog: Thnx**

 **Geovanny: I might consider that. And thnx**

 **Guest: Thnx and I will**

 **Geovanny: You will. Sorry I haven't updated recently.**

* * *

 **Location: Cleveland, Ohio**

 **Arena: Quicken Loans Arena**

I had walked into the arena and I had spotted Nikki, Brie, Natalya and AJ. "Damn, don't you look adorable." Nikki said. I just gave out an innocent shrug. "AJ, how's Punk doing?" I asked. Ever since last night at the Royal Rumble, when Uncle Kane chokeslammed Punk on the Spanish Announce Table, Punk seems to be in a lot of damage. "He's doing fine. He's healing up in Chicago." AJ replied. "So, AJ told us that the Authority's calling you out." Brie told me. I nodded. "I'm a little suspicious about that." I said. "Yeah, and the Wyatt Family is targeting you, so basically you have a double target on your back." Natalya said. I just sighed out. I really don't want to be reminded by the fact that Bray Wyatt is targeting for me. I could hear the opening music for Raw come on. "I'll see you girls later." I said as I walked away from them and to the gorilla. The Authority's music had come on. I kind of tuned out while Stephanie and Hunter were talking. Until I heard something that had caught my attention. "I just need to get this bad blood out. Krystina, can you please come to the ring." I heard Stephanie said. I got down to the gorilla and told the tech guys to play my music.

 _As my music was playing out, I had walked down the ramp as I slapped a few people's hands then I had gotten into the ring. "Krystina, I know that there has been a few...issues between yourself and your uncle. But, Kane is just doing what is best for business. He was sad that you didn't join him on being with The Authority." Stephanie said but I could sense the fake innocence in her voice. "Wow, I don't know what to say…" I said, trailing off but then when I turned my back against them, I have the most darkest expression on my face. Probably scarier than my dad's dark expression in the ring. "...EXCEPT THAT IS THE BIGGEST LOAD OF CRAP I'VE EVER HEARD!" I said, exclaiming. The looks on Triple H and Stephanie were priceless as the crowd was cheering._

" _How do I know that you're not gonna humiliate me, make the Shield attack me, strip me from a title and fire me just like you did to Tyler?" I asked, growling. Sorry Randy for bringing that up. "You can avenge the thing Tyler did that was_ not _best for business by going against AJ Lee for the Divas Championship." Triple H said. "What's the catch?_ " _I asked. "What is it? If I lose, I get fired? If I lose, I have to join the Authority or the Shield? Come on, what is it?" I asked. "No catch. I just figure that the niece of the Director of Operations should get a title match." Stephanie said. I just scoffed then Daniel's theme rang out. That had put a smile on my face as the crowd was doing the Yes Chant._

" _Krystina, don't listen to them." Daniel said. I was tuning out most of the interaction between Triple H, Stephanie and Daniel until I heard this._

" _You see, last night, I had one of the toughest matches in my career. And when losers raw, when you talk about the biggest moments for the Royal Rumble, when you give a title match to Krystina out-of-the-blue, a lot of people are talking about_ my _match." Daniel said as people were cheering for him. "Thank you, when you talk about the biggest disappointments in the Royal Rumble, I have to think they are talking about my name not being in the Royal Rumble match." Daniel said as everyone cheered and as some people in the crowd started doing the Yes chant. "Now, I know I had a match before, but I came to people time and time again and said_ 'I want to be in the Royal Rumble' _, listen to the people! They wanted me in the Royal Rumble!" Daniel exclaims as the crowd was cheering. I had a respectful smile on. "Listen! There is a movement going on! A Yes-Movement! But every time I came and knocked on your door and asked to be in the Royal Rumble, you guys said no." Daniel said as the crowd booed._

" _Listen, this is tough to understand but as management, we have to look out for the health and well-being for all of our superstars and divas. And quite frankly Daniel, with everything you've been through in the past few weeks, we didn't want to put you in harm's way by asking you to compete twice in one night." I tuned out some things that Stephanie was saying because one thing was on my mind._

 _She has to look out for the health and well-being of the superstars and divas? Then why did she show no remorse on humiliating Tyler after that night at SummerSlam? "You had to be concerned about the health and well-being of the superstars and divas? Well, why weren't you concerned on Tyler's health and well-being?" I asked and the crowd cheered on my mentioning of Tyler. "Wait, hold on, Krys. They didn't want to put me in jeopardy. How many times did you make me wrestle all three members of the Shield? How many times have I wrestled all three members of the Wyatts? How many times have I come out here on Monday Night Raw and wrestled more than once? COUNTLESS TIMES?!" Daniel asked, exclaiming and beginning to get pissed._

" _It's a fair point, which is why we didn't want to do it to you again and make you work twice. It's simple as that." Triple H said. Can he stop with his lying? I have been caught up by_ everyone _in the locker room and what happened in 2013 and let's just say that I'm not pleased and neither is Michelle and my dad. "And you have been through a lot." Stephanie added as the crowd booed. "You guys don't care on protecting my health, you guys didn't care when, as Krystina said, when Tyler went through a lot of back pain, and seemingly, you guys don't care about what's best for business. You guys care about what's worse for Daniel Bryan." Daniel stated. "Clearly, the only person you care about is yourself, but we have a whole lot of people to think about. I mean, do you honestly believe that all of the people in this arena came to see you?" Stephanie asked but that was resulted into the yes chant._

" _Let me answer that question with another question. Did you people come out here to see Randy Orton?" Daniel began to ask and everyone in the crowd said no. "Did you people come out here to see Triple H?" Daniel asked. "NO!" the crowd said. "Listen, people can come and watch whoever they want, that's one of the great things in the WWE. They get to pick their favorite superstars. But listen! Listen to these people!" Daniel exclaimed as the crowd went into a Daniel Bryan chant. "I'm not out to complain about what happened last night, 'cause what's happened has happened. But you just said, at the Elimination Chamber, in the Elimination Chamber match, the WWE World Heavyweight Championship will be on the line. I. Want. In. That. Match." Daniel said, causing everyone to do the yes chant. Triple H whispered something in Stephanie's ear, causing Stephanie herself to have a smirk on her face. "I want that match, they want that match and quite frankly Stephanie, Krystina, if you two want to step aside. Hunter, I don't think either of us should leave this ring until I get what I want." Daniel said, now getting up in Triple H's face. Triple H was trying to intimidate Daniel, but he wasn't having any of it. Then I heard this…_

 **Sierra  
** **Hotel  
** **India  
** **Echo  
** **Lima  
** **Delta**

 **SHIELD**

 _Triple H and Stephanie had gotten out of the ring as I saw the three men come down from the crowd. "Krystina, get out of the ring." Daniel said. I have gotten out of the ring and gave Daniel a steel chair to arm himself with. Despite the chair I gave him, the Shield is unloading on Daniel...until Sheamus came in. But when the numbers game caught up to Sheamus and Daniel until John came in. As the brawl was going on, I made this time to go backstage._

As I went into catering, I had spotted Alicia, Nikki and Brie. "You guys don't know how good it felt to get that out." I said. "I'll say. You brought up interesting points." Alicia said. "Krystina, thanks for defending Daniel." Brie said. "Yeah, no problem. I know about the shit that has been going on from Tyler." I said. "How is she doing?" Nikki asked. "She's good she's working with Brooke Hogan over at TNA." I said. "Good for her. She deserves it after what The Authority did to her." Nikki replied. We basically tuned out the match between Rey and Sin Cara, who are going up against Cesaro and Jack Swagger and the Bad News Barrett segment. I think the Bad News Barrett segment was about The Miz. I just now realized that the match I have with AJ is after the match between Cody and Goldust going against the New Age Outlaws and the match after us is a match between Nikki, Brie, Naomi and Cameron going up against Summer, Aksana, Alicia and Tamina.

I had gotten on my ring gear when the match between Alberto and Kofi was going on. As I left, the match between Cody, Goldust, Billy and Road Dogg was going on. As I was going to the gorilla, I had spotted AJ. "May the best woman win?" AJ asked. I nodded as we shook hands. The match between The Rhodes Brothers and the New Age Outlaws were over, it was time for mine and AJ's match. " _ **The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the Diva's championship. Introducing first, from Union City, New Jersey, she is the Divas Champion AJ Lee!"**_ Justin announced as AJ was skipping to the ring. She gave her title a kiss and went into the ring and sat on the middle rope. Then my music came on.

 _I had skipped out and down the ramp._ " _ **And her opponent, from Austin, Texas, Krystina!"**_ _Justin announced as I walked up the steel steps and twirled to the middle before doing my split entrance. The ref had raised up the title, signalling that the match is for the Divas Championship. The ref asked if we're ready and he signalled for the bell._

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

 ***SKIP MATCH***

 _AJ and Krystina were exhausted. They were both recovering from a superplex then all of the sudden, the lights went out...and the Wyatt Family's theme song blared out. As Bray, Erick and Luke appeared at the bottom of the ramp, their eyes were set on Krystina. They just knew that she was Sister Abigail. As the Wyatts got into the ring and surrounded Krystina, the commentators were getting very nervous for the dark haired girl. JBL, Michael and Jerry were growing concerned about Krystina. AJ now knows what's going on and leaves the ring…_

 _Leaving Krystina in the ring._

* * *

 **Krystina's POV:**

 _AJ's a good wrestler. I'll admit that. But I have noticed that she was gone and the Wyatts are surrounding me. Then all of a sudden, they started to gang up on me. Then I was thrown to the ropes and Rowan did a back breaker on me. Bray got me up and I was delivered a superkick from Harper then a discus clothesline. Then Bray had got me up and set me up for Sister Abigail and executed the move. As if I didn't do enough damage to my head. While I was out for the remainder of 2013, I had a serious concussion, which was one of the reasons why I was out. Then as they did their pose and leave, I took the chance to limp up the ramp and backstage._

As I got back, I have met the concerned faces of superstars and divas. "Krystina, I just saw what happened out there. Are you alright?" Natalya was asking. "Nat, I'll be fine." I said. "I knew there was something suspicious about the matchup." Natalya said. "Krystina!" I heard someone exclaim. It was AJ. "Krystina, I'm telling you the truth. I didn't plan for this." AJ said. I could see in her eyes that she was saying the truth. "AJ, I believe you. It was probably the Authority that planned the Wyatt Family to attack me." I said. I could hear AJ sighed out of relief as I was going to the trainer's room. I now have heard that Jake _The Snake_ Roberts is inducted into the 2014 WWE Hall of Fame. That's good for Jake. I've known him ever since I was little and when my dad did that storyline between him and the Macho Man Randy Savage. I had finally made it to the trainer's room once I found out that Christian is returning.

* * *

 **Dean's POV:**

After the match between Daniel, Sheamus and John, I felt a minor pain in my shoulder so as Seth, Roman and I made it to the trainer's room, I heard someone. "Fuck my life." I heard a familiar voice hiss out. It was Krystina. "Holy shit, Krystina. What happened?" Roman asked. "Wyatt family attack." she said as our eyes widened. What? Then her eyes widened. "You three are basically telling me is that you three didn't know about this?" she asked. All three of us looked at each other. The Wyatt Family cost us our match. "Oh my god." Krystina sighed out as she was walking away.

I can't believe the Authority would go that far into attacking Krystina.


	8. Friday Night Smackdown: January 31, 2014

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Geovanny: I know. And from what I know, Taker is going to have a huge problem with The Authority**

* * *

 **Location: Toledo, Ohio**

 **Arena: Huntington Center**

"So how long do you have to be out?" Brie asked as her, Nikki and I went to catering. "Probably a week...maybe two." I replied. "I can't believe the Wyatt Family would go that far as to attacking you. I knew The Authority was up to something." Nikki spat out. All of a sudden I got a call. When I looked to see who it was, I paled.

It was my dad.

He probably saw what happened on Raw and he and Michelle must be fuming. "I gotta take this." I said as I got out of catering and answered my phone.

"Hi dad." I said. _"Hey sweetie, how're you feeling?"_ my dad asked. Right now, he's more concerned than pissed. "I'm fine. Probably have to stay out of action for a week or two." I said. _"Listen, Krystina, where is Raw gonna be next week?"_ I heard Michelle ask. I'm probably on speaker right now. "Omaha, why?" I asked. _"Good, because I'm gonna go up to Hunter and **TOMBSTONE HIM TO DEATH!** "_ my dad roared out. First part, he was calm and then the next part he was fuming. It was loud that I had to take my phone away from my ear at the moment. _"Mark, please don't. The girls might hear you."_ Michelle plead on the other line. I know that she was referring to Gracie, Chasey and Kaia. _"I'm sorry but how could they do that. Where was Kane when you needed him the most? I swear I'm gonna…"_ I heard my dad growl out but I cut him off. "Dad, please." I said. "Look, Uncle Kane already made his choice on joining The Authority." I said. _"Yeah, but he didn't do anything to help you out."_ my dad pointed out. "I know but please don't do anything illegal." I pleaded. _"Krystina, you know me, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my job."_ my dad said. I had a soft smile on my face. _"Listen, sweetie, I gotta go. I'll see you on Monday."_ my dad said. "Okay, dad. Love you." I said. _"Love you too."_ my dad said before I hung up.

I have gotten back to catering and went over by Nikki and Brie, who are now joined by AJ. "Sorry about that. It was my dad." I said. "Was he pissed from what happened on Raw?" Nikki asked. "Him and Michelle were fuming." I replied. "Couldn't blame them." Brie added in. "Yeah, my dad's coming to Omaha to confront either my uncle or Triple H." I said. AJ's eyes widened. "He's that pissed?" AJ asked. I nodded. I could hear the opening for Monday Night Raw and we tuned the match between Antonio Cesaro and Dolph Ziggler. But, then I heard…

 **Sierra**  
 **Hotel**  
 **India**  
 **Echo**  
 **Lima**  
 **Delta**

 **SHIELD**

"What's been going on between you and Ambrose?" Brie asked. I was about to ask them how they knew that but Nikki spoke up before I said anything. "When Tamina was in the trainer's room, she saw you with the Shield and she told AJ." Nikki said. I just sighed. "So, I was getting out of the trainer's room and ran into the Shield. I told them what they Wyatt Family did to me and I know that they didn't know that The Authority might be behind that." I basically explained. "That's odd. I know about the hell from 2013." Brie said. It was kind of obvious that Dean, Seth and Roman are still pissed from what happened on Monday. I was watching that match from the trainer's room.

"The Elimination Chamber is a structure and a match custom made for the Shield so don't make no mistake about it, the stakes on Monday night couldn't get any higher." Dean started. I couldn't help but be fascinated by his promo. Nikki and Brie noticed this and smirk. "Ooh, someone's being fascinated by the Lunatic Fringe." Nikki teased. We were watching the promo until…

"Excuse me!"

It was Vickie Guerrero. While I was out on injury, she was the one person I'm glad to stay away from. "Gentlemen, that's a brilliant idea! That's a match no one would ever dream that would happen. So, as the General Manager of Smackdown, I am going to make history." Vickie said. As Vickie continues to ramble on, I spoke up. "It's times like this I need my music." I said. "I know, her voice is like nails on a chalkboard." AJ said, glaring at the TV in catering. I knew that AJ had a problem with Vickie ever since 2012. Then…

 **Behold the king**  
 **The king of kings**

Triple H came out. He had came out to the ring and he had granted the Shield a match against the Wyatt Family at the Elimination Chamber. Then I realized something...tonight's Smackdown…

Christian's coming back!

I have known Christian since he was with Edge and Gangrel in The Brood, who had feuded with the Ministry of Darkness. So, long story short, I knew Edge and Christian through my dad. "Excuse me for a moment." I said as I slipped out of catering. As I was walking around, I have spotted Christian talking to Sheamus. I had smirked as I was sneaking up on him. Sheamus looks like he was trying to hold in his laughter as I was sneaking up on Christian. I hopped onto Christian's back as Sheamus was now dying with laughter. I do this to a lot of people and by a lot, I mean every superstar.

"Shit!" Christian exclaimed then he noticed me. "KC, you're back." Christian said in surprise as I hopped down from his back. There are a number of people who like to call me KC, two of those many people are definitely Edge and Christian. "I'll talk to you later, Christian." Sheamus said to Christian before turning to me. "Nice seeing you, lass." Sheamus said. I gave him a kind smile. "You too, Sheamus." I said as he left.

"So, Christian, how've you been?" I asked. "Pretty good, but the last time I was here, it was not so pretty." Christian replied. "Why? What happened?" I asked. "Edge was basically saying that Triple H was abusing his power so the Shield had assaulted me as a message." Christian said and my eyes widened. I just sighed out. Very typical for the Shield. "So, who are you going up against?" I asked. "Jack Swagger for qualifying in the Elimination Chamber match." Christian replied. "So, you have any matches?" Christian asked. "I have to be out for a week or two." I said. "You're not back for a month and you're already injured? What the hell happened?" Christian asked. "The Wyatt Family attacked me and they hit my head extra hard." I replied. "Oh yeah, your severe concussion when you were attacked and when somebody hit you in the head with a steel chair when you were General Manager of NXT." Christian said in realization.

While I was dating Corey Graves, I was also the General Manager of NXT alongside Tyler. While I was seeing if Corey was okay, I was hit in the head with a steel chair. I had amnesia for a while but my memory had came back but I don't know who had hit me with the steel chair.

I was now back in mine and Tyler's locker room and while I was watching the match between RybAxel going up against the Primetime Players, I noticed that Titus O'Neil never reached out to tag Darren Young. But when Ryback and Curtis Axel left the ring, the only people left on the ring were Titus and Darren. Titus went in the ring and from what it looks like, he seems to be yelling at Darren. Darren went over to the end of the ring and asked for a mic. "Titus...Titus, what are you doing? We're a team. We're more than just a team. We're like brothers. You know that, we're like family." Darren was pleading before Titus snatched the mic away from Darren. "Family? We ain't no family. Ever since I partnered with you, I-I, that's the first time I've ever been known as a loser. I didn't come here to be a loser, I came here to be a winner, I've been a winner all my life. That's what I've been doing. I came to the WWE to be the man, I came to the WWE to be a champion. No, no we aren't going to the back." Titus began to explain but Darren was gesturing to go backstage. I tuned most of this out...until I heard Titus called Darren the deadweight then he had attacked Darren. My eyes widened in shock as I see Titus continuing to attack Darren. The Primetime Players have partnered for a long time.

I went over to the gorilla and I have seen Darren limping backstage. So, I helped him to the trainer's room. As I was walking away, I have bumped into someone. I looked up and it was Uncle Kane. "Sorry, Uncle Kane." I muttered. "It's okay. How's your head feeling?" Uncle Kane asked. Even though he sided with The Authority and took Punk out, he still has a heart and when I'm hurt, he gets concerned. "I have to stay out for a week or two." I replied. "Krystina, you have to understand that I never told the Wyatt Family to attack you. It was all Hunter." Uncle Kane said. "It's okay, I know it wasn't you. Your dad would kill me if I did attack you." Uncle Kane said. "Speaking of whom, my dad called. He's gonna confront Hunter on what's going on here." I said.

* * *

 **Kane's POV:**

I've been getting a bit concerned for my niece's well being. What's happening between The Wyatt Family and Krystina is reminding me of what happened between her, DDP, Sara and Taker. I had now called The Shield to my office before they go to their match against Rey Mysterio, Daniel Bryan and Sheamus. I just need to trust these guys to keep her safe.

* * *

 **Dean's POV:**

Kane had called Seth, Roman and I to his office before his match. We had entered Kane's office and we had saw Kane in there along with Krystina. "Guys, look. We're gonna keep this on the brief here. Basically, what I'm saying is...I want you guys to protect Krystina." Kane said. "What?" Seth asked in disbelief. "Told you they're gonna react that way." I heard Krystina pipe in. "Here, put these in." Kane said as he handed Krystina an iPod with headphones. Krystina puts them in and I knew that this was something serious. "The thing that's going on between her and the Wyatts reminds me of what happened with DDP, Sara, Taker and Krystina herself." Kane whispered. Now, I'm getting concerned. "Wait, Krystina herself?" Roman asked.

Kane sighed out. "You guys know what happened between Diamond Dallas Page, Taker and Sara, right?" Kane asked. We all nodded. "DDP thought it was funny to bring Krystina into their rivalry and made things personal." Kane explained. "Wait, how old was she when that happened?" Seth asked. "She was about 13, maybe 14. She was really traumatized after what happened." Kane replied. That explains why Kane gave her the iPod and the headphones. Speaking of which, Kane gestured Krystina to take off her headphones, which she did. "What I'm saying is that when her dad found out, he was fuming that I wasn't there for her." Kane explained. I looked over at Seth and Roman and they nodded. I turned back to Kane and said...

"Okay. We'll be there for her."

* * *

 **Kane's POV:**

I have sighed in relief.

I now know that my niece is can be out of harm's way.


	9. Information (Tyler Borden)

**Before I start Review Time, I have a big announcement...**

 **...**

 **THE PREQUEL FOR** ** _DEADMAN'S DAUGHTER_** **IS NOW OUT!**

 **Because** ** _Before The Madness_** **is out, this will just be an information chapter for Tyler Borden.**

 **And plus, vote whether or not I should make a sequel to Deadman's Daughter**

* * *

 **REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Seth rollins babe: thnx**

 **Geovanny: Yep, I think The Authority is screwed when they find out how pissed Taker is. (And yes, I get the little stars after the 'E')**

* * *

 **Team Name: Hellcatz**

 **Members: Krystina  
Tyler**

 **Finishers: (Krystina + Tyler) Doomsday Device/**

 **Company: WWE (2008-2013) (2014-present)**

 **Debut: The Bella Twins vs Hellcatz**

 **Entrance Music: Walking Alone by Green Day (2008-2010)  
Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides (2011-2013)  
Reincarnate by Motionless In White (2014-present)**

* * *

 **Name: Tyler Borden**

 **Ring Name: Tyler (WWE)  
Star (TNA)  
**

 **Born In: Dallas, Texas**

 **Resides In: Houston, Texas**

 **Company: TNA (2004-2008) (2013-2014)  
WWE (2009-2013) (2014-present)**

 **Debut: Blaize vs Star  
The Bella Twins vs Hellcatz**

 **Accomplishments: TNA Knockouts Championship (4x)  
WWE Womens Championship (4x)  
WWE Divas Championship (4x)**

 **Submissions: Scorpion Death Trap  
Anaconda Vise  
Surfboard Stretch/Scorpion Death Lock  
California Dream/TDB**

 **Finishers: Scorpion Death Drop  
Stinger Splash  
Rack Attack/Fatality  
F-5/Finish Her  
Red Arrow/Vengeance  
Implant Buster  
Spear  
Astro Scissors Whip/Sky's The Limit  
450 Splash/Angel In Disguise  
Goriconoclasm  
Whisper In The Wind**

 **Trainers: Sting  
Undertaker  
Goldberg  
Tommy Dreamer  
Scott Hall  
Kevin Nash  
Bubba Ray Dudley  
Devon Dudley  
Trish Stratus  
Lita  
Sable  
Jazz**

 **Entrance Music: Wait And Bleed by Slipknot (2004-2006)  
Ashes by Five Finger Death Punch (2007-2008)  
My Own Hell by Five Finger Death Punch (2009-2011)  
Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Crutch (2012-2013)  
In The End by Black Veil Brides (2014-present)**


	10. NOT AN UPDATE

**I'm sorry that I disappointed you, but this is not an update.**

 **I am not gonna be here. I'm leaving for vacation from Saturday, March 26th all the way up till April 4th or April 5th.**

 **I'm gonna be on a cruise and wifi on cruises are** ** _very_** **expensive so there is no way I will be able to update from there.**

 **For those who are reading** ** _They're Not Evil, They're Misunderstood_** **and** ** _Meet Their Match,_** **I will update on the week that I will return.**

 **The Notification will be updated on every story I have written, so fair warning!**

 **~CrayCrayTay2**


	11. Monday Night Raw (February 3, 2014)

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Vampirefreak4eternity: Okay. I'll see what I could do for the sequel**

 **Wolfgirl2013: I can't wait either**

 **Geovanny: Sorry I was gone for a long time, I was on hiatus**

* * *

 **Location: Omaha, Nebraska**

 **Arena: CenturyLink Center**

Monday Night Raw kicked off with The Shield going up against Kofi, Big E and Rey. I was over at catering with Natalya. "So, I have to hear that you have to travel with Dean, Seth and Roman. How's that going?" Natalya asked. To be honest, Dean, Seth and Roman had apologized for what they've been doing to my friends and to my dad and in all honesty, I forgave them. Plus, they're not bad guys. They had respected my space whenever I'm with friends or whenever I'd like to be alone. "They're not bad guys. But Dean has been flirting with me, recently." I replied, honestly. "Maybe he really likes you." Natalya said. "But, I think my dad and Michelle would disapprove…" I started. "I'm sure that they'll learn to understand." Natalya reasoned. I sighed. "You're right." I said.

"You have a match tonight?" Natalya asked. I nodded. "Against Summer fucking Rae." I said, growling a bit. It wouldn't be a challenge. "You got this." Natalya said. I looked up and I saw Dean pick up the win even though he had stole it from Roman. "What the hell was that?" Natalya asked. I shrugged. My match against Summer is after the match between Zack Ryder and Titus O'Neil.

I got on my ring gear and after Titus and Zack's match, I know it was my que.

 _My music played as I skipped out to the stage._ " _ **This is a Divas match set for one fall. Introducing first, from Austin, Texas, Krystina!"**_ _Justin announced as I skipped down to the ring. The crowd had a standing ovation for my little return. I have done my splits entrance and got into the ring._

 _ **Call To Me**_

 _ **Call To Me**_

 _When I was taking my leather jacket off and when Summer's song came on, Summer had done her entrance and finally got into the ring. The bell had rung, signalling that the match has started. I lunged after Summer, but she rolled out of the way. I leaned under the top rope to grab Summer by the hair, but she grabbed me by the hair as well and brought my head down to the second rope, making by head bounce off. I didn't know that Summer was back in the ring because when I turned around, she gave me a spinning heel kick. She pinned me and I kicked out at two._

 _Summer was not pleased by that because now she has me in a headlock. Eventually, I stood up and elbowed Summer in the gut until she doesn't have me in a headlock anymore. Summer slapped me and I didn't even move my head a bit. I gave Summer a glare that is very similar to my dad's glare. Summer obviously got scared and when she tried to get out of the ring, I grabbed her by the hair and slammed her to the mat._

 _I got her up and I irish whipped her to the turnbuckle and I was shouldering her to the turnbuckle. The ref got me off. But I threw her to the middle of the ring and I went off the ropes and I have gave her a kick to the chest, which was kind of similar to Daniel Bryan's. I had rolled Summer up in a pin, but she kicked out at 2. I grabbed Summer by the hair but she then kneed me in the stomach._

 _She threw me to the ropes and tried to give me another spinning heel kick but I ducked under that. I grabbed her into and lead her away from the ropes and I did the Glam Slam into a KRC. Summer tapped out almost immediately. What did I tell you? She's a horrible wrestler._ " _ **Here's your winner, Krystina!"**_ _Justin said as the ref raised my hand. "THIS AIN'T DANCE, SWEETHEART!" I yelled over Summer. But then the arena went dark._

" _What the hell?" I muttered. The lights came back on and it revealed Wyatt, Harper and Rowan. Summer was already long gone. I glared at the three bearded guys on the ramp as they come closer. That's when the 3-on-1 attack began but instead, I was getting a lead. I threw both Rowan and Harper into a barricade and I got over to Wyatt and bounced his head off of the matt a few times before throwing him into the ring post. I got in the ring as Harper and Rowan were getting up and I hit a suicide dive on them. I did Bitch Execution on Wyatt and then after that I got him into Poison. A minute later, I could feel someone getting me off of Wyatt and when I tried to lunge at him, they holding me back. "Come on!" I screamed after Wyatt as he was just laughing maniacally._

 _I got out of the grip and I went on the apron and onto the top turnbuckle and did a flying crossbody. The people that were holding me back before were holding me back again while Harper and Rowan were holding Wyatt back. The people that are holding me back brought me over the barricade and that's when I realized that it was Dean, Seth and Roman that were holding me back. I was about to jump over the barricade, but Dean was holding me back. "I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed at Wyatt as he was laughing maniacally as he yelled,_

" _Follow the buzzards, Abigail!"_

Dean, Seth, Roman and I eventually made it backstage. "Hey, he's trying to get into your head." Seth said. I gave him a look that said _no shit, really?_ Roman wisely changed the subject. "Your dad came in." Roman said and that's when my eyes widened.

Fuck, I completely forgot about the phone conversation with my dad!

"Shit! I forgot about the phone conversation with my dad!" I muttered. "Please tell me that my dad didn't do anything to jeopardize his job." I said with a worried look. "Oh, yeah. It's all good...except for the fact that half of the locker room had to hold your dad back." Dean said sarcastically at first then serious at the end. I got paranoid. "Hey, don't worry. Vince wouldn't get Taker fired, even if his own son-in-law would want him fired." Dean said. I just gave him a small smile and he gave me a small smile back.

Oh my, Fuck! His smile is perfection!

"Uh, I-I'm gonna go get to the hotel. S-See you soon." I said as I walked out of the Shield's locker room. I got into the clothes I was wearing before my match with stomach. I am still confused.

Am I falling for Dean Ambrose?


	12. Friday Night Smackdown: February 7, 2014

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Wolfgirl2013: I don't know. Guess you'll have to find out**

 **Gage the Hedgehog: Thanks**

 **labinnacslove: I know right**

* * *

 **Location: Des Moines, Iowa**

 **Arena: Wells Fargo Arena**

* * *

 _I actually accompanied The Shield out to their match. At first, I was_ _ **very**_ _uncomfortable walking through the crowd because I couldn't handle the fans touching me at specific areas, but Dean made sure of that the fans wouldn't those specific areas. Though, it's only Dean and Roman going up against Dolph and Kofi, Seth and I are at commentary. I am sitting at Michael Cole's side as Seth was sitting at JBL's side. Michael had asked Seth and I what happened on Monday night when Dean tagged himself in. "Yeah, I didn't even know what the hell happened." I said. Seth reassured Michael that Dean thought that he could take advantage. I just basically tuned out what was being said on commentary then Michael brought me back out of my thoughts._

" _Krystina, do you think that Reigns and Ambrose don't get along behind the scenes?" Michael asked. "That's just a load of bull, Michael." I muttered. I just tuned out the stuff that is on commentary then Seth mentioned The Wyatt Family. Michael was about to bring up the issue of the Wyatt family as Roman was now taking control of the match. Then after Roman speared Dolph, he tags in Dean. I got confused. As Dean got the pin and they won, Roman and Dean start bickering again. Seth and I took the headsets off, so we could go into the ring to separate Dean and Roman from going at each other's throats. Seth was trying to talk some sense into Roman while I tried to talk some sense into Dean._

" _Wyatt's trying to get into your guys' head. Calm down." I whispered in Dean's ear. Then the arena went dark. I immediately tense up because I knew that it was the Wyatt Family. The titantron showed Luke Harper whistling as I heard Wyatt's maniacal laugh. "Look at y'all, bickering like children, consumed with pride, beating your chests at one another, trying to see who in the Shield has the sharpest teeth all while trying to protect a little lamb trying to get out of the darkness and into the light." Wyatt started. I know the little lamb comment was directed to me so Dean had put me behind him and I had both hands on his arm. "Fools. They believe me as a facade, a joke. Well, if you could only see the monster that lives behind my eyes. And your eyes tell you I am." Wyatt said. Luke Harper said something, but I just tuned that out then Wyatt said,_ "Follow the buzzards."

We finally made it backstage. While I was walking backstage, trying to clear my head when Daniel was confronting Uncle Kane for trying to interfere in the main event match between him and Randy, I stumble across a door that was part way open. Me, being the curious bitch that I am, opened the door to see what was in there. I opened it and I wished that I have never opened the door.

In that room...was a shrine...in the way DDP made his shrine of Sara...but instead, it was way more creepier than that...and it was of me. In the middle of all the pictures of me, in red paint, it says…

Follow the buzzards.

I was almost in the midst of freaking out and plus I have a match against Summer Rae again because she wants a rematch against me. I just began freaking out while I am trashing the shrine.

* * *

 **Dean's POV:**

Still trying to figure what the hell happened in the match Roman and I had against Ziggler and Kingston, I heard a scream. That scream was all too familiar and I had paled

Krystina.

I quickly went down the hallway because I could tell that the scream was not that far and when I opened the door just in time to see Krystina flip over a table. Now, I wish I had never came in here because what was in here was really bat shit weird.

In that room was a hideous shrine of Krystina and because of the red lettering that said _Follow The Buzzards,_ it was no doubt that The Wyatt Family was behind all of this. I was holding Krystina back and once I did she immediately sobbed in my chest. I was trying to calm Krystina down and when Seth and Roman came in, they winced. "That's just taking it too far." Seth muttered. "Fuck, what Taker's reaction would be like" Roman muttered.

Oh, fuck, the visuals of Taker beating the life out of Rowan, Harper and Wyatt. Wyatt specifically.

I know that Krystina is not on good terms with them as of late, but we need to tell the Authority about this.

* * *

 **Krystina's POV:**

Dean, Seth and Roman were telling the Authority about the awful shrine that Wyatt made of me. I walked in the Divas Locker Room to get changed into my ring gear and I was quickly pulled into a hug by Nikki. "Holy shit, we saw what happened. Are you okay?" Nikki asked. "If you just saw a hideous shrine of yourself, how would you react?" I asked, snapping at Nikki. Because I rarely snap at Nikki, I immediately regret it. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that Wyatt is getting in my head." I said. "No, we totally understand." Brie said. "Oh, please. She's just overreacting like that just so she could have the spotlight on her." Summer said. We all turned to glare at Summer. I guess she's still upset that I pinned her on Raw.

"At least she didn't dance her way to get where she is." Nikki snapped, glaring at Summer. She just rolled her eyes. "We all know how you get here, Krystina. You only got here because your dad is the Undertaker." Summer said and that's when I lost it. I was just punching the hell out of Summer and when I got to about 20 or 30 punches, Nikki and Brie had to hold me back and when Aksana and Eva came in, they immediately helped Summer out. Yeah, Nikki and Brie told me how Eva tried to flirt with every superstar and diva to get up to the top. "Meet me in the ring, bitch!" I screamed at Summer. Aksana, Eva and Summer left, more like Aksana and Eva because Summer was being dragged off between the two. "You beat her once, you can beat her again." Nikki said. "Just save it for the ring." Brie said. I just huffed out a sigh and I got into my ring gear.

I got on my ring gear and I was at the gorilla, Summer was already out there with Fandango outside of the ring. She was saying how she wants to challenge me at Wrestlemania for my streak. No chance in hell is that happening. I had told the tech guys to play my music and they did.

 _I had skipped out to the ring._ " _ **Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, from Austin, Texas, Krystina!"**_ _Lilian announced as I skipped out to the ring and did my split entrance. "Who do you think you-" Summer started, but I snatched the mic from her. "Remember who you're messing with...Bitch!" I said as I slapped her really hard. Then Fandango got up on the apron and started yelling at me. Bitch, please. Then I heard a familiar theme song._

 _ **SIERRA  
HOTEL  
INDIA  
ECHO  
LIMA  
DELTA**_

 _ **SHIELD**_

 _As soon as I heard that, I knew that ⅓ of the Shield is coming down to the ring._ " _ **Standing at ringside, from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing in at 225 pounds, he is the United States Champion, Dean Ambrose!"**_ _Lilian announced. I'm pretty sure that Dean came out here to even out the odds, but I can take on Summer and Fandango on my own, but I'm pretty sure that it is by the Authority's word that he is out here because of the Wyatt Family issue._

 _The ref rang the bell. As soon as the bell rang, Summer and I sized each other up and we locked up. We got to the ropes and the ref told Summer to back off. She did but a few seconds later, she forearmed me. She was mocking me and when she was about to come at me again, I jumped up so my legs were around her neck and I kicked her in the head. I was about to kick her but Summer got my leg and she threw it down, causing me to do the splits. Summer was about to kick me but I ducked and kicked her in the leg, making her go to the ropes. I went from the ropes to knee Summer, but she got out of the way and I was catapulted back._

 _Summer was now viciously grabbing me by the hair, viciously. Summer tried to pin me but I kicked out at one. A hair pull isn't keeping me down, bitch. Summer now got me into a surfboard stretch. The ref was asking me if I want to submit but I was yelling no but Summer was yelling at me to give up. As I was about to get up, she kicked me back down and when she was about to stand on me, I move out of the way and went off the ropes and did a hurricanrana. Summer was about to come at me, but I forearmed her. Summer was about to clothesline me but I did a Matrix move and I went off the ropes and gave her a facebuster. I pinned Summer and she kicked out. I tried to irish whip her but she reversed it and got me down with a clothesline. Summer was trying to do a senton but I moved out of the way when she was in mid air._

 _I was about to go for a finisher but Fandango was distracting the ref and was on the apron. Dean noticed this because he pulled Fandango off of the apron and he was going crazy. I could sense that Summer was about to roll me up but I had did a Russian Leg Sweep on her. I got her up and hit Banshee's Scream. The ref had counted to three and I have won the match._ " _ **Here's your winner, Krystina!"**_ _Lilian announced as Dean had gotten into the ring and raised my hand in victory. Then, Summer got a mic out._

" _You know what, Krystina. How about I face you for that little streak you have going on at Wrestlemania and end it." Summer said. "You know, Summer, if you wanna face me, how about you face me at Elimination Chamber. If you win, you face me at Wrestlemania. If I win, you don't have a chance in hell to ever face me in Wrestlemania." I said. "You're on." Summer said._

 _Great, just fucking fantastic. First, I have the Wyatt Family coming after me then I have Summer Rae wanting to break my Wrestlemania streak?_

 _How more fucked up could this be?_


	13. Monday Night Raw: February 10, 2014

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **labinnacslove: Exactly what I thought**

 **Gage the Hedgehog: Thanks**

 **Emzy2k11: Thanks**

 **Geovanny: She has no idea what she's going up against**

* * *

 **Location: Los Angeles, CA**

 **Arena: Staples Center**

I only have two things for Raw tonight. First was going on commentary for the match between Santino Marella and Fandango. The second one is that I have a match against Rosa and I'm using that match as a message for what I'm gonna do to Summer at Elimination Chamber. And the reason why I'm going on commentary during the match between Santino and Fandango is because of the fact that Summer is standing by Fandango's side. And if she starts shit with Emma, who's standing by Santino's side during the match, I'll be going batshit crazy. I actually arrived at the arena earlier to comment on Lita being in the WWE Hall of Fame.

The match between The Wyatt Family going up against Cody, Goldust and Rey is going on and I knew that I have to be up in a moment. I was walking to the gorilla and I bumped into Nikki and Brie. "Hey, Krystina. Glad I ran into you. Some of us are gonna be going to the club after Raw. You wanna tag along?" Nikki asked. I need the distraction after the whole shrine thing on Smackdown. "Yeah. I could use the distraction." I said. "Yay! Meet us down at the lobby at the hotel." Brie squealed as her and Nikki hugged me. I finally made it to the gorilla and when I saw Cody and Goldust come back from the ring, I knew it was my cue.

 _My theme blasted through the arena as I skipped out. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Krystina!" Justin announced as I made my way over to the announcer's table. I was greeted by Michael Cole, JBL, and Jerry Lawler as Santino already made his entrance with Emma and after that, Fandango and Summer made their entrance, making me groan inside my head._

" _Krystina, at Elimination Chamber, you challenged Summer to a match in which that if she wins, she gets a chance to face you at WrestleMania." Michael said. "Yet again, I met another person who had bitch and whine and moan to get what they want." I muttered, cooly, as the match between Santino and Fandango began. JBL had asked about my so-called "alliance" with The Shield. "It's simple common knowledge. They formed a disliking towards Bray Wyatt and his goon squad, who had been harassing me for quite sometime. Similar dislikes can lead to a common and fair alliance." I simply replied back as The Miz suddenly came out here and boasting about how he has been the only superstar who has been in successful Hollywood movies._

 _Last time I checked, he wasn't in The Avengers._

 _When The Miz finished his rant, he took off the headset and left. "Wow, thank you for your unnecessary commentary." I said with a fake smile. "Don't be insensitive, Krystina. He's an A-Lister!" JBL exclaimed. "A-Lister, my ass. Maybe he should be more concerned about winning matches than keeping check on how many celebrity appearances he makes." I replied, coldly. As I turned to Summer blowing kisses to Fandango while he's being successful in the match against Santino. Wow, she is desperate. After a while, he hits his finisher and wins the match. "Are you concerned about Summer Rae, Krystina?" Jerry asked. "Not at all. I've went head-to-head with girls like Summer Rae and trust me, there's nothing I need to worry about." I said to Jerry as I took off my headset and went towards the back area._

I had a plan in set in mind. After the match between Del Rio and Dolph is my match with Rosa. After my match, I plan on going back to the hotel so I could get ready for the night out. I got on my ring gear and I made my way down towards the gorilla.

 _My music hits as I had skipped down to the ring._ " _ **The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, making her way down to the ring, from Austin, Texas, Krystina!"**_ _Justin announced. I made my way up the steel steps and when I got to the center of the apron, I jumped on the middle rope and ended in a middle splits and I crawled right into the ring. After I made my entrance, Rosa's music hit the airways._

" _ **And her opponent, from San Jose, Costa Rica, Rosa Mendes!"**_ _Justin announced as she made her way down to the ring. Once she got into the ring, we got into a staredown and the ref rings the bell for the match to begin._

 _We locked up and I took her down with an arm drag and while I still have her into a headlock, she reversed it and now has me in a headscissors. I got out of it and she tried to clothesline me, but I took her down into an armdrag. Once she stood up, she kneed me in the stomach and threw me into the turnbuckle but I reversed it, sending her into the turnbuckle. I kicked her in the stomach and was about to do a DDT, but she reversed out of it. She tried to slap me, but I reversed it with a neckbreaker. I pinned her and she kicks out._

 _I got her up and hit her with a forearm. I threw her to the ropes but she grabbed me by the hair and slams me down on the mat. Rosa kicks me in the back and I could feel some pain within the area because of the attack on me almost a year ago. She kicks me in the back again and the pain shoots back up again. Rosa pinned me but I kicked out at two._

 _Rosa then got me into a surfboard stretch and then started to knee me in the back. I eventually got out of her hold and threw her off of me. I got up and then Rosa threw me to the turnbuckle. She starts to shoulder block me from the back. The ref told her to back off and once she tried to attack me again, but I elbowed her in the face and then kicked her in the gut and forearmed her in the face. I got on the turnbuckle and I did a hurricanrana on her. I gave her a flying clothesline and I shoulder blocked her. As Rosa rolled out of the ring, Summer appeared from out of nowhere and threw her back in. When Rosa stood up and turned around and I speared her and pinned her for the win._

" _ **Here is your winner, Krystina!"**_ _Justin said and then I got attacked from behind and I could tell that it was Summer because Rosa was still on the mat. While Summer was attacking me with a flurry of punches, Rosa started to attack me as well. I heard AJ's music go off and as Summer and Rosa were distracted, I took that chance to stand up and attack Summer from behind as AJ started to attack Rosa. Once they were against the ropes, AJ did a Shining Wizard on Rosa and I did a dropkick on Summer. AJ had a sickly sweet smile on her face as she waves to the two girls and I had a deadly smirk on Summer and pointed to the WrestleMania sign._

AJ and I eventually made it backstage and I changed out of my ring gear and into the outfit that I had on when I arrived to the arena and when I was on commentary for Fandango and Santino's match. And I was true on my word when I left the arena when my match with Rosa was done and I was good for the night.

Raw was finished quickly than usual and I was getting ready to go out with The Bellas and the other superstars that is tagging along with them. After straightening my hair, I had put on a dark red dress along with black lace heels, a black velvet choker, and a bracelet. I finished putting on my red lipstick on and I grabbed my silver clutch and I headed out. I made it to the lobby and met up with not only Nikki and Brie, but I also met up with Nattie, Tyson, John, Daniel, Naomi, The Usos, and Dolph and we had left for the club.

We had made it there and we already ordered our drinks. As everyone was on the dance floor, I was at the bar, finishing up my rum and coke and I had ordered all of us shots. Now, while everyone was on the dance floor, I was at the bar, finishing up my 3rd rum and coke and as I was drinking that down, I could sense someone sitting next to me. "Don't you think you had enough?" I heard a raspy voice ask.

Yep, that's Dean alright.

"I have a lot on my mind right now, Ambrose." I replied. Another refill of the rum and coke came my way. "Not only do I have to deal with a bitch who uses WWE to flirt with the talent, but I also have to deal with the guys who look like a failed audition for Duck Dynasty." I muttered, but as soon as I was about to have my drink, his hand came up and took the drink away from me. "Okay, you had enough. Let's get you back." he said as he now gives the bartender the change for my drink and he wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me.

Despite my protests, he had lead me over to my friends. "Hey, I'm gonna get Krystina back to the hotel. She's not feeling well." Dean said. "Oh, okay. See you later, girl." Nikki said as Dean lead me to the rental car that he got. When I got into the shotgun seat, I instantly passed out.

 **3rd POV:**

Dean arrives at the hotel and when he looked over, he saw Krystina passed out. He gets out of the car and then goes to the other side and carries Krystina bridal style into the hotel and into his hotel room. He knew that Seth and Roman were already sleeping, so he quietly shuts the door to their room and he goes over to his bed and sets Krystina down. He takes off his shirt and lies down next to her. She turns and her head was now on his chest and as he wrapped an arm around her as he falls asleep.


End file.
